Copper B czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka
by Daghmarre
Summary: Usunięty z powodu brzydkiego opisu, powraca. Rozdziałowiec utrzymany w konwencji "intryga kryminalna inspirowana oryginalnym opowiadaniem Doyle'a plus trochę pieprzu". Do Sherlocka przychodzi klientka, a John jest skonfundowany szlafrokami tudzież ich brakiem. Slash bardzo sugerowany. Polecam również krótki, ale dosadny spin-off "Współ-".
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Copper bitch, czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: dragi, dziwki i lasery. No dobra, może bez laserów, ale za to z Sherlockiem w negliżu i skonfundowanym Johnem. W kolejnych częściach dużo przemocy i perwersji.

* * *

**Część pierwsza**

Sherlock zauważał pewne rzeczy. Oznaki zmieszania, skrępowania, niepewności. Na przykład: mimowolne rozszerzanie nozdrzy przy oddychaniu. Odwracanie wzroku. Lekkie zaczerwienienie małżowin usznych, na samych końcówkach. Minimalne zaciskanie rąk na oparciach fotela. Czasami źrenice trochę ciemniejsze i większe niż zazwyczaj. Sherlock bez słowa odnotowywał te drobne oznaki tego, że jego współlokator, John Watson, nie czuje się przy nim w pełni komfortowo.

Ignorował jednak wszystkie te mało ważne sygnały, zaaferowany sprawami większej wagi. Jemu pasował taki układ, miał wreszcie kogoś, na kim można zawsze polegać, komu można zaufać, kogo można spokojnie wykorzystać. Ktoś go wreszcie pilnuje, by nie zapominał o najważniejszych funkcjach życiowych, by spożywał w miarę regularne posiłki, by jego ciało nie zamarzło na kość, gdy akurat umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, podsunie witaminę C, gdy trzeba, przyniesie ubrania z pralni, kupi jajka i chleb tostowy.

Nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu wyzyskiwania kogokolwiek, ba, nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek skrupuły. Liczyły się tylko sprawy, zagadki, orzechy trudne do zgryzienia i sytuacje bez wyjścia. Liczył się ten kop adrenaliny, podskórne podniecenie, gdy wiedział, że jest o krok od odpowiedzi, rozwiązania, zrozumienia.

Na dodatek wiedział, że prawdopodobnie John nie życzyłby sobie, by kiedykolwiek poruszył ten temat. Dokładniej, tych osobliwych reakcji Johna na pewne sytuacje.

Zanotował sobie w pamięci niezręczne rozmowy z początków ich znajomości, gdy jego nowy współlokator podpytywał go na „te" tematy. Pamiętał oznaki zażenowania. Przypominał sobie gwałtowne protesty Johna za każdym razem, gdy ktoś ich niechcący brał ich na przykład za parę. Nie, on nie przepadał za takimi insynuacjami, niejasnościami; w ogóle nie lubił werbalizować swoich uczuć. Nie chciał mówić o tych swoich beznadziejnych dziewczynach, tych swoich idiotycznych randkach, nigdy nie komentował kobiet na głos. To nie były dla niego tematy do rozmowy. Przechodził przez straszne męczarnie, gdy musiał już coś o tym mówić, czy to z samej grzeczności, czy dla ogólnej informacji. Kiedyś był zmuszony tłumaczyć Sherlockowi, co dla większości ludzi znaczy ta cała randka, to głupie, niepotrzebne spotkanie, które należy powtarzać, by się poznać – według Sherlocka nic więcej jak tylko czysta strata czasu. W każdym razie, wtedy dopiero John wił się i wymigiwał, odpowiadał półsłówkami, owijał w bawełnę.

Póki nie wykrztusił wreszcie, wtedy, w tym chińskim cyrku:

- Chcę poderwać Sarę.

Kosztowało go to naprawdę dużo wysiłku. Sherlock zazwyczaj nie zwracał uwagi na tak dokładne odczytywanie ludzi, wystarczały mu dość powierzchowne informacje. Jednak skoro już mieszkał z Johnem i w sumie… zdążył się chyba do niego przyzwyczaić, należało więc starać się przejrzeć go na wskroś, wiedzieć jak najwięcej, zgromadzić pełne, kompleksowe archiwum danych. Mówiąc szczerze, nie było to szczególnie trudne zdanie. John nie był aż tak skomplikowany, nie starał się nic ukrywać, był szczery, oddany i przyjacielski. Ciekawe. Mało kto bywa taki dla Sherlocka. Zazwyczaj by uzyskać podobne rezultaty, należało używać ostrego tonu głosu, specjalnego, z czającą się pod uprzejmymi słowami lekką groźbą, należało zaskakiwać, zastraszać i zręcznie manipulować.

Z tych wszystkich powodów należało powstrzymać się od komentarzy, udawać, że się nie dostrzegło. John nie chciałby rozmawiać na ten temat.

Gdyby jeszcze biedaczek sam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co odczytuje z niego jego domowy detektyw-doradca.

Czasami Sherlock dla samego sportu prowokował go, tak po prostu, by sprawdzić jego reakcje, progi wytrzymałości. Żeby wypadać, na czym stoi. „Zbadać doktora", żeby się tak wyrazić.

Weźmy choćby taki mały eksperyment: nachylał się nad nim pod dowolnym pretekstem, niemal wkraczając w jego strefę intymną – nie więcej niż jakieś sześć, siedem cali. Obserwował, przyglądał się, analizował. Czasami John prawie nie zauważał, zaabsorbowany czymś innym, innym razem patrzył na niego krzywo i się odsuwał. Rzadko kiedy, gdy jego uwaga był na wpół rozproszona, wstrzymywał oddech. To najbardziej bawiło Sherlocka. Widział, że John nie robi tego w pełni świadomie.

Uwielbiał to spłoszone chrząknięcie, którym John reaguje na przeloty dotyk. Na przykład, to już niemal ich mały rytuał, że John najpierw przykrywa go opiekuńczo kocem, by nie zmarzł, kiedy zbiera się już do łóżka i zostawia go na dole samego, pochłoniętego czymś przed ekranem laptopa albo nachmurzonego nad wachlarzem zdjęć z sekcji zwłok. Wtedy Sherlock, udając najwyższy stopień zaabsorbowania i nieobecności myślowej, wyciąga rękę i zostawia ją na chwilę na trzymającej koc dłoni Johna, jakby w podzięce. Czeka z psotnym, niedostrzegalnym uniesieniem ust na to krótkie chrząknięcie: już, wystarczy tych czułości, Sherlock. Super. Ale puść już moją rękę.

Mieszkanie z Johnem jest całkiem zabawnym doświadczeniem. Jednym wielkim doświadczeniem z dziedziny nauk społecznych.

Czasami jeszcze, dla perfidnej prowokacji, chodził po mieszkaniu w lekkim negliżu. Po to tylko, by obserwować reakcje Johna. Sprawdzać, ile wytrzyma, w którym momencie się załamie, powie coś, zaprotestuje.

Aż wreszcie się doczekał.

To było na początku wiosny, wszystko się zaczęło od tego nieprzyjemnego, chłodnego poranka. Za oknem piętrzyła się ściana głołębioszarej mgły. Właśnie skończyli śniadanie, Sherlock przeglądał najświeższe wiadomości w komórce, co chwilę parskając z niedowierzaniem lub wzgardą. Był w paskudnym humorze, odkąd tylko sprawdził maila tuż po przebudzeniu.

- Dziś sięgnąłem dna, mój drogi, absolutnego dna – utyskiwał, wykrzywiając twarz z niesmakiem. – Oto zamiast być najwyższą instancją w sprawach nie do rozwiązania, zamiast być ekspertem, do którego zwracają się o radę najpotężniejsi tego świata, zamiast zajmować się pasjonującymi zagadkami, miast przeciwstawiać się ogólnej tendencji spadkowej średniego IQ tego zepsutego społeczeństwa brytyjskiego, mam rozwiązywać problemy gimnazjalistek! To śmieszne! Uwłaczające!

- Napisz jej, żeby się wypchała – doradził przez ramię John, zajęty pastowaniem butów. –„Dziewczynko, daj se siana". Enter. Nic prostszego. „Nie nachodź mnie". I już.

Sherlock pokręcił się na fotelu, cmokając z niezadowoleniem.

- Nic innego nie widać na horyzoncie.

- No to przestań narzekać i ogarnij się choć trochę. Zaraz tu przyjdzie, a ty siedzisz w rozchełstanej koszuli i slipkach.

Detektyw założył nogę na nogę i z godnością zadarł podbródek.

- Mówię serio. Może to jakaś szalona groupie, która czyta twojego bloga, śledzi cię, fantazjuje o tobie i ma na swoim komputerze folder ze wszystkimi twoimi zdjęciami, jakie tylko krążą po intrenecie – zaczął John, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem. – Zobaczy twój obnażony tors i się na ciebie rzuci, a potem oskarżą cię o brzydkie rzeczy. Już widzę te nagłówki gazet: „Słynny detektyw i spuścizna Lewisa Carrolla", „Druga Alice Liddell w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street" – John odłożył na bok szczotkę do butów, parskając śmiechem.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. To niedopuszczalne.

John zakrył sobie usta wysmarowaną czarnymi smugami ręką, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

- Natychmiast przestań. Śmianie się z własnych żartów to oznaka braku intelektu – ostrzegł Sherlock groźnie, podnosząc się na równe nogi i odrzucając komórkę na kanapę. – Zaraz dojdzie do rękoczynów, robisz ze mnie pedofila. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak straszny może być mój gniew.

- Idź się ubierz – doradził szczerze John, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. Umazał się przy tym na czarno koło skroni. – Narzuć chociaż szlafrok.

- Gdzieś mi zginął – zaparł się Sherlock, krzyżując ręce na piersi i zbliżając się do klęczącego na podłodze Johna.

- A ten drugi? W kratkę?

- Ostatnio wylałem na niego kwas, nadawał się tylko na ścierkę. Albo na siatkę z dużymi oczkami. Powędrował do kosza – detektyw stanął nad Johnem, spoglądając na niego z góry, mrużąc oczy z niebezpiecznym błyskiem oku. Jego współlokator zamarł z ręką w bucie, zagapił się na długie, ciągnące się wysoko ponad niego, nagie nogi Sherlocka, na jego blady, płaski brzuch, lekko zmiętą koszulę ledwie zakrywającą slipki.

- Co zamierzasz? – spytał zdziwiony, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając. – Ukarzesz mnie za szarganie twojego imienia?

Sherlock pochylił się na wyprostowanych nogach i ze skupieniem na twarzy poślinił kciuk, by następnie ostrożnie wyciągnąć rękę do twarzy Johna i powoli, niemal z namaszczeniem, wytrzeć mu ciemną smugę ze skroni. John zastygł w zupełnym bezruchu, nagle absolutnie bezbronny, zdezorientowany, z szeroko otwartymi zdziwieniem oczami. Gdy Sherlock odsunął wreszcie palec, wypuścił głośno powietrze. Zamrugał, zmarszczył brwi. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w jednej sekundzie detektyw odwrócił się na pięcie i z psotnym uśmieszkiem rozciągającym mu usta zniknął w drzwiach.

Oczywiście, uśmieszku John już nie zobaczył. Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę w zupełnej konsternacji, lekko zaczerwieniony w okolicach policzków, po czym opuścił nisko głowę i z wściekłością zaatakował swoje wypastowane buty. Gdy Sherlock wrócił po chwili w pełni ubrany, poprawny i profesjonalny w ciemnoszafirowej koszuli i idealnie skrojonym garniturze, całe obuwie ich obu lśniło niczym lustro. Z łazienki dochodziły odgłosy prysznica.

Do drzwi zapukała zaś pani Hudson.

- Jakaś dziewczynka do was – oznajmiła, zaglądając do pokoju i marszcząc nos. – Czy to pasta do butów? Uch, wywietrzcie tutaj, zatrujecie się tymi chemikaliami – zaczęła swoje zwykłe utyskiwania, wpuszczając za sobą do pokoju wysoką i dorośle wyglądającą jak na swój wiek dziewczynę z burzą gęstych, długich, brązowych włosów. W świetle połyskiwały lekko rudawymi, ładnymi refleksami.

Sherlock wskazał jej fotel Johna, podczas gdy pani Hudson szurając pantoflami podeszła do okna i uchyliła je trochę, wpuszczając do pokoju mokry, rześki zapach ziemi i deszczu wymieszany z paskudnym smrodem londyńskich spalin. Dziewczyna rzuciła „dobry", omiotła badawczym spojrzeniem cały pokój. Była pewna siebie, obrotna, samodzielna. Bez zawstydzenia czy nieśmiałości usiadła w fotelu, automatycznie skrzyżowawszy nogi, prowokująco kołysząc jedną z nich, i przyjrzała się Sherlockowi bez żenady.

- To pan jest tym słynnym detektywem. Pan doradza ludziom – upewniła się pewnym siebie głosem. Nieświadomie wyciągnęła rękę do kosmyka włosów, ale nie zaczęła ich kręcić na palcu czy inaczej się bawić. Zamiast tego zaczęła je gładzić ochronnym gestem. – Nazywam się Violet Hunter.

Od chwili, w której weszła, przyglądał się jej ze znudzeniem, zauważając szereg drobiazgów. Teraz wiedział już wszystko. Co za nudy.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami, westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw niej. Od dziś będzie się bawił się w psychologa szkolnego. Albo doradcę dla małych kobietek. „Mam na imię Jo, muszę sprzedać swoje włosy, by utrzymać rodzinę".

- No, zostawiam was samych. Nie martw się, kochanie, Sherlock ci pomoże, jestem tego pewna – zwróciła się pani Hudson uspokajającym tonem do Violet. – Prawda, Sherlock? Będziesz miły i pomożesz tej ptaszynie? – zapytała z naciskiem, drepcząc do wyjścia.

- Oczywiście – odparł opryskliwie Sherlock. Po chwili za właścicielką zamknęły się drzwi. Został sam na sam z nastolatką o bezczelnym spojrzeniu i ordynarnym obejściu. I jeszcze ten jej plebejski akcent klasy robotniczej.

John golił się beztrosko w łazience. Mógłby już skończyć i zejść na dół.

- Więc tak. Musi pan wiedzieć, że moja matka zmarła, jak miałam siedem lat. Od tamtej pory mam na głowie cały dom, siebie i moją młodszą siostrę. Mój ojciec pije. Leży jak świnia przed telewizorem przez cały dzień i żłopie piwo. Żyjemy z zasiłku. Jest ciężko – wyrecytowała jednym tchem, jakby się chwaliła swoim pochodzeniem, jakby nie dotykało ja to osobiście, jakby mogła się tym tylko przechwalać. – Ostatnio pewien pan zaproponował mi dużo pieniędzy, bardzo dużo pieniędzy. A potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy, Louise i ja. Gość chce, żebym z nim zamieszkała na jakiś czas, na jakiejś wsi, Czerowne Buki, niedaleko Winchester. Tylko zamieszkała. Obiecuje, że nie będzie mnie dotykał, nie będzie mnie chciał oglądać nago, w ogóle nie będzie nic ode mnie chciał. Mam tylko chodzić po domu w ciuchach jego zmarłej córki. Fetyszysta czy co? Odbiło facetowi. Ale ta kasa. Naprawdę kupa pieniędzy. Że niby ją przypominam. Że mam ten sam kolor włosów – jej ręka znów zakradła się do kosmyków, gładząc je delikatnie.

- W czym wobec tego problem? – rzucił Sherlock, rozparty na fotelu, ze znudzeniem na twarzy. – Przecież nawet gdyby chciał coś z tobą robić, na pewno byś się zgodziła.

Violet drgnęła, zamrugała oczami w zaskoczeniu.

- Skąd pan…

- Nieważne, bardziej mnie interesuje to, dlaczego marnujesz mój czas rozterkami czy ściąć włosy czy nie – mruknął lekceważąco Sherlock, bawiąc się komórką.

Dziewczyna aż usiadła prosto.

W tym momencie Sherlock usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi łazienki i kroki na schodach. Nareszcie. Może zacząć się popisywać przy swym wiernym kronikarzu-blogerze.

Cofając na chwilę taśmę, prześledźmy tok myślenia detektywa od momentu, kiedy ta Violetta czy inna Róża weszła do pokoju, poprzez czas, w którym pani Hudosn zdążyła otworzyć okno i wrócić, aż do zamknięcia drzwi. Jakieś pół minuty, nie więcej.

Sprawa dotyczy jej długich, specjalnie dziś rozpuszczonych włosów. Jakby na pokaz. Ślad po gumce, zazwyczaj nosił je związane w koński ogon nisko na karku. Są naturalne, zadbane, zanotował Sherlock. Zniszczone ręce, zniszczona twarz pomimo braku makijażu, przeciętne ubrania z drugiej ręki, schludne, przerabiane własnoręcznie, kilka drobnych dziur zaszytych i zamaskowanych. Niska klasa średnia, na krawędzi ubóstwa. Przedwcześnie pożółkłe zęby, chorobliwa chudość, plamy na kciuku, palcu wskazującym i środkowym, katar, podrażniony nos, urywany oddech, przekrwione oczy, drżące ręce. Uzależniona od kokainy, alkoholu i nikotyny, od nikotyny od najmłodszych lat. Automatyczne podejrzenie depresji i paranoi. Jej ubranie kłóci się z całą resztą: skromne, biedne, ale schludnie utrzymane, zapewne przykrywka, którą zazwyczaj próbuje oszukać wszystkich dorosłych. Z drugiej strony zbytnia pewność siebie w ruchach, śmiałość, wręcz zuchwałość, wyuzdanie. Udaje małą męczennicę zastępującą matkę rodzeństwu, potrzebującą pieniędzy na utrzymanie, prowadzącą samodzielnie dom, z drugiej strony taksuje Sherlocka wzrokiem od góry do dołu, oceniając w ciągu sekundy jego drogie, eleganckie ubranie, jakby był potencjalnym klientem. Żuje gumę z otwartymi ustami, prowokująco obnażając podrażnione narkotykami śluzówki. Uśmiecha się wiedząco, świadomie. Potem opuszcza wzrok, wcale nie skromnie. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na płatki uszu i sposób chodzenia. Nastoletnia prostytutka. Zazwyczaj paraduje w krótkiej spódniczce, wulgarnych obcasach i różowej, obcisłej bluzeczce. Po chwili Sherlock dodaje do tego jeszcze głęboki konflikt wewnętrzny, na dziewięćdziesiąt procent: prostytuowanie się, by starczyło na kokainę, wszystko jasne. Niczym już ten gołąbek nie zaskoczy.

Tyle wiedział Sherlock już w ciągu kilku pierwszych sekund. W momencie, gdy John schodził na dół, by stanąć cicho w drzwiach, z zaciekawieniem wyciągając szyję, by przyjrzeć się gościowi, Sherlock wiedział niemal wszystko.

- Specjalnie rozpuściłaś włosy, zazwyczaj masz je zebrane w kucyk, co widać po odcisku na włosach – zaczął szybko wymieniać, jakby od niechcenia – od momentu przyjścia ciągle ich dotykasz, jakbyś się z nimi żegnała. Twoje obejście, ruchy, akcent zdradzają przynależność do niskiej klasy średniej, głód kokainowy problemy finansowe, prowokacyjny sposób zachowania przy tak młodym wieku, odciski na stopach od obcasów i ślady po zbyt dużych i ciężkich kolczykach sugerują jednoznaczne źródło dochodów. Nie ubrałaś się dzisiaj, a przebrałaś w swój specjalny zestaw do wywoływania litości, który działa na pomoc społeczną i innych naiwnych ludzi. Spotkałaś ostatnio mężczyznę, który oferuje ci dużą sumę w zamian za usługi, które są dla ciebie obce i niezrozumiałe; ponadto warunkiem całej transakcji jest to, żebyś ścięła włosy, byś jeszcze bardziej przypominała jego córkę. Prawdopodobnie bogaty, ekscentryczny, pogrążony w rozpaczy tatulek z kompleksem Elektry w drugą stronę. Boisz się, że to jakaś pułapka, bo używki wywołały w tobie lęki paranoiczne.

Przynajmniej John dostał małe streszczenie, o co chodzi.

- Czy coś pominąłem? – spytał na koniec Sherlock, rozciągając się na fotelu i opierając splecione w koszyczek ręce o podbródek w pozie wszechwiedzącego, anglosaskiego Światowida.

Violet Hunter zakaszlała, wyciągnęła z kieszeni zawiniętą w kulkę, wielokrotnie używaną chusteczkę do nosa i zaczęła obracać ją w dłoni nerwowo. Potem wydmuchała głośno nos. Jakby na dowód, na chusteczce pojawiły się krwawe smugi. Nie podniosła wzroku, nagle zawstydzona.

Z tyłu dobiegło ją ciche, uprzejme chrząknięcie. Odwróciła się, zaskoczona. Nie usłyszała nawet, jak wszedł John.

- Dzień dobry, to ty musisz być Violet, prawda? – powiedział, starając się wyglądać życzliwie i serdecznie, jakby przed chwilą nie usłyszał ani słowa z fascynujących rewelacji Sherlocka. Wyciągnął rękę w powitalnym geście. Widać, ze dziewczyna poczuła się speszona, a nawet trochę zaskoczona galanterią obcego. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, uścisnęła mu dłoń. – Proszę, nie zwracaj uwagi na tego niepoprawnego socjopatę, wcale nie jest taki straszny, na jakiego wygląda. Tylko nie wie, co to dobre maniery – podkreślił z naciskiem John. – Tak poza tym, masz naprawdę wspaniałe włosy – dodał jeszcze, siadając na kanapie. – Nie dziwię się, że masz poważne wątpliwości.

Kącik ust Sherlocka mimowolnie uniósł się w małym, cierpkim uśmieszku. Cały John. Ciepła klucha. Na do widzenia wciśnie jej dziesiątaka na lizaka. Nie zauważając w tym nic sprośnego czy dwuznacznego, rzecz jasna.

- Możesz nam opowiedzieć coś więcej o tym człowieku, o którym wspomniał przed chwilą Sherlock? Gdzie go spotkałaś, co cię w nim tak zaniepokoiło?

Violet skinęła głową, teraz kierując swoje słowa tylko do niego.

- Przedstawił się jako Jephuro Ruscastle. Przyszedł prosto do… - zawahała się. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiała mówić o tym miejscu komuś obcemu. – Do domu, w którym pracuję. Weszłam do środka, jeszcze nie gotowa, nawet trochę za wcześnie, a on już tam siedział. Czekał na mnie - Sherlock z rozbawieniem zaobserwował, że Johna też ocenia, lustruje od góry do dołu, jakby szacując zasobność jego portfela, szczodrość ręki i łatwość usługi, jakiej mógłby zażądać. – Spojrzał, spodobałam mu się, od razu widziałam. I mówi, że da mi furę kasy, że umówił się już z moim szefem, że mam tylko nosić te jej ciuchy i ściąć włosy. Że mam się śmiać z jego żartów i jeść z nim posiłki, słuchać gry na fortepianie, jakieś szmery-bajery. Myślę se, jakiś down, ograniczony czy co. Świrus. Zrobi mi coś, zabije, zakopie pod płotem i nikt się nie dowie. Mówię: nie, gościu, nie ze mną takie numery, ja nie wiem, w jakie gówno się bawisz, ale nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego. A on: nie, czekaj, dam ci tyle-a-tyle, słowo honoru, znam twojego szefa jak własnego brata, nic się nie bój. I rzeczywiście, przyszedł Ricki i mówi, że się zgadali, uzgodnili, deal jest, jak tylko się zgodzę ściąć włosy. Ricki jest bardzo ludzki. Wie, że dostaję więcej dzięki włosom – znów jej ręka gładziła końcówki połyskujących na rudawo, gęstych, długich włosów. – Wie, że nie tak łatwo się zgodzić i je ściąć.

Jej ponowne krótkie spojrzenie na Sherlocka upewniło detektywa, że z nich dwóch lepiej ocenia jego własny markowy garnitur i obcesowość. Prosty biznes. Z Johnem mogłoby być trudniej. Bardziej… uczuciowo.

John z kolei siedział jak na mrowisku, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać wzrok. Sherlock widział, że pod tym nachmurzonym czołem kryło się gorączkowe rozmyślanie, jak powiedzieć tej małej coś pocieszającego, ale jednocześnie umoralniającego, jak ją podnieść z tego gnoju moralnego. Biedny, naiwny John.

- Coś jeszcze? – spytał niecierpliwie Sherlock, nagle odczuwając wielką ochotę pozbyć się tej dziewczyny. Natychmiast. Wysadzić ją z fotela Johna i wyrzucić przez drzwi. – Cokolwiek, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować?

- Myślałam, że Sherlock Holmes pomaga tym, którzy zgłoszą się do niego w potrzebie – wytknęła mu Violet, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Tak, coś jeszcze, tak się składa.

- Nie jestem jakimś supermanem – westchnął z irytacją Sherlock, wyciągając przed siebie swoje nieprawdopodobnie długie nogi. – Jestem detektywem-doradcą. Zajmuję się kryminalistami z krwi i kości, a nie urojeniami nastoletnich narkomanek.

- Sherlock! – rzucił z wyrzutem John. – Przepraszam za niego… - zwrócił się natychmiast do niej, rozkładając z bezsilnością ręce.

Violet zmrużyła oczy, zrobiła wielkiego balona z gumy do żucia i strzeliła nim głośno, jednocześnie pokazując Sherlockowi środkowy palec. Odzyskała całkiem swoją poprzednią pewność siebie.

- Ten pojeb nachodził mnie jeszcze kilka razy – ciągnęła jakby nigdy nic. – Zdobył mój numer telefonu, maila, nawet adres. Przychodzi do mojego własnego domu. Ricki sam nie wie, co o tym myśleć. Mówi, że to porządny gość. Żebym się zgodziła. A ten wariat pisze do mnie po kilka, kilkadziesiąt esemesów dziennie.

- Groźby? Błagania? – sprecyzował Sherlock.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. To jest najbardziej podejrzane. On tylko podnosi stawkę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, rozprostował palce jak do modlitwy.

- Nie pasuje do profilu psychologicznego. Zbytnio mu zależy, a jednak okazuje brak emocji. Czysta kalkulacja.

- Psychopata – podpowiedziała Violet z satysfakcją, wyciągając obwieszoną dziecinnymi breloczkami komórkę, klikając kilka razy i podając ją Sherlockowi, otworzoną na spisie wiadomości. Cała skrzynka zapełniona była wiadomościami od numeru zapisanego dosadnie jako „pojeb". Sherlock zaczął szybko przeglądać wszystkie wiadomości po kolei.

- Sprawdzałaś Czerwone Buki? Albo szukałaś coś na temat tego Ruscastle?

- Znalazłam jego ogłoszenie sprzed kilku lat, że daje lekcje gry na fortepianie. A co do Buków, to jakieś parę chałup na krzyż, nic tam nie ma. W Hampshire Chronicle nic nie było, tylko w jakiejś Winchester Star czy innym chujstwie, jakieś stare doniesienia o nagrodzie w jakimś konkursie poetyckim, tej Alice Ruscastle, jego córki. Jakieś zdjęcia z przedstawień szkolnych, pierdoły. Nawet nie znalazłam żadnego artykułu o jej śmierci. Nic na temat jej pogrzebu, żadnego nekologu, nic.

- Nekrologu – poprawił ją Sherlock beznamiętnie.

Violet rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabić.

- Ty już się zdecydowałaś – odparł niewzruszony detektyw, rzucając jej komórkę z powrotem.

- Skąd pan…

- Skończmy z tym przedstawieniem, widzę przecież, że się zdecydowałaś – lekko poirytowany Sherlock wstał i podszedł do okna, by je zamknąć. Violet zacisnęła ręce na swojej szmacianej, burej torbie. – Nie przepuściłabyś takiej okazji. Kokainy i pieniędzy, które ci obiecuje ten cały Ruscastle. Jedziesz tam wkrótce. Nie chcesz w to mieszać policji, więc zwracasz się do pierwszego lepszego detektywa, który ponoć działa raczej charytatywnie. Przyszłaś tu, by zostawić nam swój numer telefonu i poprosić, żebyśmy byli w kontakcie. W pogotowiu. Żebyśmy mogli ci pomóc, w razie bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa.

Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo, z pochyloną głową. Jej piękne, kasztanowate włosy spadły miękką falą do przodu, zsuwając się zza jej pleców. Po chwili wsadziła rękę do torebki, pogrzebała przez chwilę, wyciągnęła mały, brudny notesik z pozawijanymi niechlujnie kartkami. Zapisała w nim gniewnie kilka cyfr, podkreśliła mocno, podpisała pod spodem „Violet Hunter". Podała Johnowi, podnosząc głowę. W oczach miała coś dziwnego. Głód, strach, złość?

- Proszę. Błagam. Jak coś znajdziecie… Jeśli napiszę, że jest źle… Jeśli nie będę się długo odzywać… Nie mam nikogo, kto by mi pomógł, kogo by obeszło, czy jeszcze żyję – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, z trudem łapiąc oddech, oczy zaszkliły jej się żałośnie. – Wiem, że i tak umrę, jestem śmieciem, zaćpam się na śmierć. Ale proszę…

John odebrał od niej kartkę, położył ostrożnie na stole, a potem podszedł i objął ją, niezgrabnie klepiąc po łopatkach. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego miękki sweter, łkając cicho. Sherlock wywrócił oczami, biorąc się pod boki.

- Nie jesteśmy jakimś Caritasem… - zaczął ostro Sherlock. John uciszył go ruchem ręki.

- Obiecuję, że przynajmniej ja będę się z tobą kontaktował – wyszeptał, kołysząc Violet w ramionach. - Nie zginiesz, nie pozwolę na to, jeszcze nie teraz. Ale pod jednym warunkiem – odsunął ją na odległość ramion, zmuszając, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Rzucisz to życie. Rzucisz używki. Zaczniesz normalnie żyć.

Violet wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

- Nie wiem, co będzie jutro. Nie mogę nic obiecać.

- Nalegam – nie ustępował John. Nagle poczuł na swoim barku czyjąś rękę. Obejrzał się; stał za nim Sherlock, mocno poirytowany, niecierpliwy, wręcz zły.

- Zostaw ją – powiedział krótko. John wstał, puszczając dziewczynę delikatnie. – Sprawdzimy to. I będziemy czekać na sygnał od ciebie, gdyby działo się cokolwiek dziwnego. A teraz do widzenia. Fryzjer czeka – rzucił zjadliwie. Violet spojrzała na niego ostro, ale otarła łzy, wydmuchała głośno nos, zabarwiając i tak brudną już chusteczkę na czerwono i wstała, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Dzięki – odezwała się na odchodnym, patrząc na Johna. Wychodząc, trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami.

Na stole leżała powyginana, utłuszczona karteczka z numerem telefonu i nazwiskiem.

- Brawo – wysączył przez zęby Sherlock, rzucając się z głębokim westchnieniem na kanapę. – Teraz mamy na karku opiekę nad nastoletnią prostytutką, zaspokajającą dziwne potrzeby kazirodczego fetyszysty gdzieś w Winchester. Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój druhu.

John prychnął i poszedł nastawić wodę na herbatę.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Copper bitch, czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: dragi, suki i nagie torsy

* * *

**Część druga**

Sherlock był znudzony. Znudzony jak jasna cholera. Nie działo się kompletnie nic.

- Czy jesteśmy na pustyni, kolego? – zapytał filozoficznym, dramatycznym szeptem plakatu z czaszką, który wisiał tuż koło drzwi. – Wysuszyło nas coś, hm?

W mieszkaniu było cicho, cicho i nieprzyjemnie. Tykanie zegarka zakopanego pod stertami gazet, buczenie lodówki, zgiełk i szum Londynu na oknem. John wyszedł z samego rana do przychodni zmarnować trochę czasu dla jakichś zakatarzonych idiotów, w dodatku za marne pieniądze. Nawet z dołu, od pani Hudson, nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki czy stukoty, nie grało radio ani nie leciał _Inspektor Morse_ na ITV3. Wiedział, że koło jedenastej wyszła z domu, zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz, pusta siatka na zakupy kołysała się na jej ramieniu. Wokół martwa cisza. Brak jakiekolwiek odgłosów życia.

Poprawka, oto w ciszy wyraźnie słychać jego własny równy oddech.

Westchnął, dla zaburzenia równowagi.

Lestrade ani żaden inny kretyn z policji nie wymaga dziś jego pomocy, nagłówki gazet wieją nudą, wiadomości donoszą o zwykłych, przewidywalnych sprawach, skrzynka mailowa kompletnie pusta, telefon milczy. Nie chce mu się wychodzić z domu, by szukać czegoś na silę. Na przykład grzebać w aktach Scotland Yardu czy archiwach policyjnych. Wątpliwe, czy trafi akurat na coś intrygującego.

Przez chwilę zabawiał się myślą, że mógłby zajrzeć do jednej ze swoich sekretnych skrytek. Może wyciągnąć odrobinę bielutkiego proszku z torebki, przygotować sobie równiutką ścieżynkę, wciągnąć ją bezpośrednio w śluzówki nosa, o, tak. Poleżeć potem, tak po prostu, wpatrując się w tapetę, w te brązowe, wiktoriańskie wzorki i nie widzieć nic piękniejszego, donioślejszego, bardziej zajmującego, niż właśnie ta ściana. Zachwycać się ciszą, bezruchem, pustką dźwięczącą w uszach. Znieść jakoś ten dzień. Przeczekać w błogim, odmiennym stanie umysłu.

Natychmiast jednak stanęła mu przed oczami ta mała z wczoraj. Violet Hunter, tak jej było. Jej niezdrowo wyglądająca twarz, niemal czerwone białka oczu, katar, drżące ręce, chorobliwa chudość. Ciekawe, jakim cudem jej włosy wyglądały na całkiem niezniszczone przez jej tryb życia. Nie przefarbowała ich, nie robiła tych debilnych rzeczy jak cała reszta kobiet: nie prostowała, nie kręciła, nie tapirowała czy Mycroft wie, co jeszcze. W dodatku naprawdę nie zmatowiały, wyglądały nawet zdrowo. Ładnie, musiał przyznać.

Właśnie, skoro już wpadła mu do głowy, czemu nie… Może… Hm.

No dobrze, napisze do niej. Niech tam, w końcu i tak nie ma nic ciekawego do roboty. Leży i zastanawia się, jak pobudzić swój mózg. Żałosne.

Wyciągnął rękę po telefon, który wpadł gdzieś między oparcie a siedzenie kanapy.

_Jak tam? – S.H._

Wystukał prędko. Zawahał się tylko przez sekundę. _Wyślij_.

Przyglądając się wyświetlanej na ekranie godzinie i pogodzie, zaczął bębnić palcami po swoim brzuchu.

I co teraz? Dalej nie ma co robić. Przyglądał się, jak z 11:36 robi się 11:37. Nagle ekranik wybuchł światłem i zaburczał wibracjami, łaskocząc go w pępek.

_Myślałam, że się pan już nie odezwie. W drodze. Violet_

Prychnął. Niewiele mu to dało. Wciąż 11:37. Jeszcze tak daleko do czwartej, kiedy John kończy swój dyżur… Violet siedzi pewnie w pociągu, niecałe półtorej godziny z centrum Londynu do Winchester, albo wiezie ją ten Ruscastle do swojej pieczary pośród kniei.

Telefon zatańczył mu na brzuchu po raz kolejny. Tego się nie spodziewał.

Tym razem zamiast smsa – mms. Ładuje się sekundę, dwie, trzy. Już. Pojawia się zdjęcie. Długi warkocz, związany z dwóch stron cienkimi, czerwonymi gumkami do włosów. Połyskuje rudawo na tle biało-czarnych płytek łazienkowych. Nic więcej.

_Moje kondolencje _ – napisał beznamiętnie, zastanawiając się, czy można wycisnąć z tej sprawy choć odrobinę adrenaliny zamiast gotowego materiału na _Urzekła mnie twoja historia_ czy inną bzdurę. Swoją drogą, mógłby to i owo sprawdzić.

Sięgnął po laptopa, wciąż włączonego, i położył sobie na piersi. Google Maps, satelita, UK, Hampshire, Winchester. Okolice Basingstoke, Oponkowe Miasteczko-Ciasteczko. Bliżej, bliżej. Długa droga, wzdłuż niej porozrzucane z rzadka domki, wijące się wężyki dróg dojazdowych, trochę zielonych puchatości, dzikie ostępy tu i tam, sporo pól, jakieś farmy. Nawet nie wieś. Zadupie. O, proszę, nawet jakiś dworek, basenik. Symetrycznie rozplanowany las. Chwila, dalej, dalej, pyk, pyk. Tutaj. Czerwone Buki. Copper Beeches. Sherlock uśmiechnął się na małą ironię języka. _Copper Bitches, indeed. Pun so intended._

Zbliżył jeszcze bardziej. Pyk, pyk, pyk. Zoom. Jest. Ot, domek. Z dwuspadowego, rozpikselowanego dachu Sherlock może tylko powiedzieć, że to średniej wielkości domek wiejski. Prawdopodobnie piętrowy. Schowany w rzadkim zagajniku, prowadzi do niego krzywa brązowej drogi gruntowej. Sprawdza dokładnie, ile do głównej drogi: ćwierć mili. Niedużo. Ile od najbliższych zabudowań? Na pewno nie ma szans, by sąsiedzi niepokoili pana Ruscastle w jego perwersyjnych zabawach.

Sherlock bawi się jeszcze chwilę mapami, gazetami, archiwami. Robi wstępny research na temat Ruscastle i jego córki, ale nie znajduje żadnych, ale to żadnych informacji o jakichkolwiek innych członkach rodziny, a w szczególności żonie perwersa, matce zmarłej. Znajduje za to kilka ciekawych wypowiedzi na forum o psach obronnych, które na osiemdziesiąt dwa procent należą do pana skrzywionego fetyszysty. Ciekawe…

Nagle wpada na genialny pomysł, czym mógłby się zająć. Co mógłby zbadać, a później opublikować na swoim blogu. Zrywa się, zostawiając włączony komputer z przeglądarką otwartą na forum dla kynologów-amatorów i wybiega z mieszkania, w pośpiechu zawiązując swój niebieski szalik w supeł wokół szyi.

~o~

John Watson nie mógł nawet wrócić w spokoju do domu, by zrzucić buty, przebrać się czy odgrzać mrożonki na obiad. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Przecież mieszka z człowiekiem szalonym, choć genialnym. Czasami szaleństwo naprawdę dawało w kość i przeważało zachwyt i taryfę ulgową zdobytą dzięki zaletom umysłu. W tych momentach John miał ochotę Sherlocka zadusić gołymi rękami. Był jednak flegmatycznym , spokojnym Anglikiem. Nic go nie ruszało, a jeśli już ruszało, to tylko pomarudzi pod nosem, przyglądając się czubkom swoich butów, a potem biernie podda się sytuacji.

_Czekam na ciebie w Cafe Garden, Regent's Park. – S.H._

Przeczytał John, jadąc metrem. Westchnął. Dobrze, że tak blisko.

_Czy powinienem wrócić po drodze od domu i przygotować się na całonocny maraton tropienia złoczyńców? – J.W._

Nie zdążył schować telefonu do kieszeni, gdy dostał odpowiedź:

_Cele rekreacyjne. Stawiam obiad. – S.H._

Doktor nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sherlock zaprasza go na obiad? Ten Sherlock i cele rekreacyjne? Coś tu śmierdzi. Nie uwierzy w żadne takie, musi być w tym jakiś haczyk. Będą kogoś śledzić albo wypróbowywać jakąś substancję chemiczną, którą można łatwo i niezauważenie rozpylić komuś na talerz.

Chcąc nie chcąc, John wysiadł w pobliżu parku i podreptał posłusznie w stronę Inner Cir. Naprawdę umierał z głodu.

~o~

- Już nigdy więcej nie pójdę z tobą na żaden obiad – zadecydował kategorycznie John, gdy wrócili do mieszkania późnym wieczorem. – Nigdy w życiu. Albo wstyd, albo zażenowanie, albo porzucanie talerza w środku posiłku.

Sherlock uniósł kącik ust w górę i roześmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową. Rzucił niedbale płaszcz na kanapę i podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał za firankę i z psotnym wyrazem twarzy zagwizdał bezgłośnie malutkim, cienkim gwizdkiem. Za oknem jamnik, prowadzony na smyczy przez jakąś babunię, podniósł łeb i zaczął głośno ujadać, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Mógłbyś się już przestać popisywać – skarcił go John, z westchnieniem wieszając jego płaszcz na swojej kurtce. – Już wystarczy, że narobiłeś bałaganu w Cafe Garden.

Watson był rozczarowany tym, że Sherlock tak naprawdę zaprosił go do restauracji tylko po to, by wypróbować działanie nowo kupionego gwizdka na psy, a nie po to, by po prostu postawić swojemu znoszącemu wszystko współlokatorowi ciepły posiłek w porządnym lokalu. Oczywiście powinien był się spodziewać czegoś w tym guście. Że na przykład ten szalony geniusz będzie miał ochotę biegać po parku, chować się za krzakami i gwizdać bezgłośnie na wyprowadzane przez ludzi psy, by sprawdzać ich reakcje. Tymczasem okazało się, że niektóre z czworonogów całkowicie wariowały na wezwanie Sherlocka i urządzały cyrki swoim właścicielom. Skończyło się na tym, że jakiś starszy pan i młode małżeństwo obiecało Johnowi zgłosić sprawę na policję. Każde z osobna. Obiad rzecz jasna mógł poczekać.

- Czasami nie mam do ciebie siły, naprawdę – jęknął John, opadając z westchnieniem na kanapę i gmerając w poszukiwaniu pilota. Znów wpadł za oparcie. Klik, włączył BBC1. Dancing on Ice. Skrzywił się i przerzucił na inny program.

- Ale w końcu zjedliśmy ten obiad, czyż nie? Nie masz na co narzekać – uciął Sherlock, kładąc na biurku porzuconego, uśpionego laptopa. – Sam powiedziałeś, że dawno nie jadłeś lepszego schabowego.

John mruknął coś pod nosem, wciskając się głębiej w kanapę i zrzucając buty.

Sherlock wpisał hasło w komputer i poszedł do swojego pokoju, rozpinając po drodze burgundową koszulę. Przebrał się szybko w zestaw-do-badania-reakcji i wrócił, by przeparadować pod nosem Johna w samych bokserkach i pogniecionej koszuli w kratkę z dnia poprzedniego. Oczywiście ledwie narzuconej na ramiona.

Przeszedł rozmyślnie blisko kanapy, by John miał przez chwilę lepszy widok na jego pracujące mięśnie niż idiotyczny serial w telewizji. Ten nie odezwał się ani słowem, choć na czole pojawiła mu się mała zmarszczka, a usta zacisnęły w linijkę.

Sherlock wziął laptopa i rozsiadał na kanapie obok swojego towarzysza, kładąc komputer na kolana. Laptop grzał przyjemnie w nagie uda. Detektyw otworzył szybko swojego bloga i zaczął z zacięciem pisać nową notkę. Tym razem o tym, co zaobserwował w parku i znalazł w bibliotece na temat reakcji psów na gwizdek ultradźwiękowy.

- Odzywała się nasza podopieczna z wczoraj? – spytał niby od niechcenia John. Sherlock wiedział doskonale, że dusił w sobie to pytanie odkąd się spotkali w Regent's Park.

- Tak. Napisała, że jest w drodze.

John odwrócił się do niego ze zdumieniem. Był pewny, że Sherlock nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru napisać do dziewczyny i że będzie musiał dać mu burę, a potem długo przekonywać, albo nawet samemu wysłać do niej wiadomość.

- Coś jeszcze? – spytał z uznaniem i ciepłym uśmiechem, błąkającym się w kącikach ust.

- Niewiele. Przysłała zdjęcie uciętych włosów. Możesz obejrzeć.

- Gdzie masz komórkę?

- W kieszeni – odparł Sherlock, który ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od monitora, a dłoni od klawiatury.

John westchnieniem dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie żartował i naprawdę nie ma do niego siły, po czym wyciągnął rękę. Jego dłoń zanurkowała w kieszeni koszuli na piersi Sherlocka i wyciągnęła aparat.

- Jak tylko chwilę odsapnę, pójdę na poszukiwania twojego zaginionego szlafroka – rzucił z rozdrażnieniem, grzebiąc w skrzynce MMSowej. Po chwili syknął ze współczuciem, bo na ekraniku wyświetliło się zdjęcie warkocza. – Biedne dziecko… to straszne, że taka porządnie wyglądająca dziewczyna prowadzi takie życie. Musimy coś dla niej zrobić.

Tym razem to na czole Sherlocka pojawiła się zmarszczka. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał z ukosa na Johna.

- Nie będę prowadził zbłąkanych owieczek na dobrą drogę, bo obudził się w tobie dobry samarytanin – powiedział cierpko. – Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

- Na przykład ganianie psów w parku ze śmiesznym gwizdkiem, który nawet nie gwizda – odciął mu się John, blokując klawisze jego komórki i wrzucając mu ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Jego ręka zawahała się o sekundę za długo, ledwie dotykając materiału koszuli na piersi Sherlocka.

Sherlock nie skomentował, choć nie omieszkał odnotować tej reakcji w swoim mentalnym notesie doświadczalnym. Ciekawe.

- Gdzie ostatnio widziałeś swój szlafrok? – zapytał znienacka John, wstając dziarsko na równe nogi i łapiąc się pod boki.

- Już odpocząłeś? – mruknął Sherlock, zaczynając kolejny akapit.

- Po prostu… Mam wrażenie, że ci zimno.

- W mieszkaniu jest ciepło, dziękuję bardzo.

- Nie możesz wiecznie latać półgoły. A na dodatek nie ma nic ciekawego w telewizji. Co z tym szlafrokiem?

- O mój Boże, John, nie mam pojęcia. Możesz sprawdzić w łazience, w moim pokoju, albo w drodze z mojego pokoju do łazienki, albo wszędzie… Co ci tak zależy?

John nie odpowiedział, bo odwrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie i poszedł na poszukiwania. Sherlock wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do swojego bloga.

Zdążył skończyć sprawozdanie ze swoich psich eskapad, przeczytać jeszcze raz, by sprawdzić logikę wywodu i ewentualne drobne literówki, a na koniec wcisnąć „publikuj", kiedy do dużego pokoju wpadł zaaferowany John. W ręce trzymał pokaźny, granatowy kłąb… czegoś. Czegoś, co niechybnie całkiem niedawno miało formę szlafroka.

- Co ty z nim zrobiłeś? – spytał natarczywie, z jakiegoś powodu mocno poirytowany.

- O, gdzie go znalazłeś? – ziewnął Sherlock, odkładając laptopa na krzesło i rozprostowując kości.

- Co. Ty. Z. Nim. Zrobiłeś? – wycedził John, obracając w rękach zmiętoszoną szmatę. Rozprostował i strzepnął, prezentując jej godny pożałowania stan w całej okazałości. – Upchnąłeś go za pralkę. Celowo. Nawet nie dyskutuj, wiem, że specjalnie.

Sherlock wstał nieśpiesznie, podnosząc ręce do góry i przeciągając się jak zadowolony kot. Jego współlokator na moment zbłądził spojrzeniem na jego bielejący w półmroku obnażony tors, obramowany rozchełstaną koszulą. Z jakiegoś powodu ten pokręcony uparciuch nawet w grunge'owej koszuli wygląda jak w tych swoich cholernych, idealnie skrojonych koszulach od Dolce & Gabbana, przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę. Jeszcze bardziej rozzłoszczony, podniósł wzrok na stającego na palcach, wyciągającego się aż do sufitu detektywa.

Ta mała lustracja rzecz jasna nie miała prawa umknąć rozbawionemu Sherlockowi.

- Chyba sobie przypomniałem. Zawinąłem w niego ten świński łeb tydzień temu – odpowiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Są chwile, gdy twój geniusz mnie poraża – warknął John. – Ten ciuch był z Harrodsa. Założę się, że kosztował fortunę. W dodatku to twój ostatni szlafrok. A ty używasz go jako tobołka na świńskie łby, jakby nigdy nic.

- Dostałem go od Mycrofta – wyjaśnił Sherlock, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

- No jasne, i z tego powodu możesz wyrzucać pieniądze w błoto, podczas gdy ja mam problemy z tym, jak związać koniec z końcem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem udaje mi się nas wyżywić, ale za każdym razem jak idę do spożywczego, wybieram jak najtańsze rzeczy. Nic sobie nie kupuję, odmawiam sobie wszelkich wygód, byle tylko starczyło na czynsz dla pani Hudson – John zaczynał się rozkręcać. Zacisnął mocno pięści na buro brązowym, zniszczonym materiale, wojowniczo trzymając ją między sobą a Sherlockiem niczym płachtę na byka. – Haruję jak wół w tej idiotycznej przychodni, przychodzę ledwie żywy, robię ci obiady, ale nie! Ciebie to wszystko zupełnie nic nie obchodzi! Latasz sobie beztrosko po parku, ale to ja muszę znosić pretensje innych! I jeszcze to, przecież tygodniowa posoka się nie spierze ot, tak! Naprawdę, mógłbyś czasami pomyśleć!

Ten nagły wybuch cierpliwego, spokojnego zwykle człowieka wstrząsnął lekko Sherlockiem. Stał na środku pokoju, opierając ręce na biodrach i słuchał w milczeniu. Oczywiście, John miał wiele racji. Nie wiedział tylko, że z głodu nie zginą, bo jego brat na to nie pozwoli, a złote serce pani Hudson nie pozwoli jej wyrzucić swoich ulubionych lokatorów na ulicę. Jednak nie da się ukryć, że Holmesowie obojętność wobec trywialnych elementów rzeczywistości mają już we krwi.

John znosił bezwstydnie niedojrzałe i egoistyczne zachowanie Sherlocka od dawna. Rzecz jasna, ten ostatni doskonale sobie z tego zdawał sprawę. Ba, nawet specjalnie naginał pewne niepisane reguły do granic możliwości – tylko po to, by sprawdzić swojego towarzysza. Wypróbować go. Wybadać, do czego jest zdolny, na co pozwoli, na co się zgodzi.

Dlaczego jednak powściągliwy John Watson wybuchnął właśnie teraz, z tego powodu? Z powodu jakieś głupiej, ubrudzonej części garderoby, którą zazwyczaj okrywał się Sherlock, chodząc po mieszkaniu?

Stał teraz w przejściu pomiędzy kuchnią a pokojem dziennym, tuż za oparciem swojego wysłużonego, poczciwego fotela, ściskając tę markową, cholerną szmatę jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku.

Sherlock poczuł jakieś dziwne ukłucie, jakiś dziwne, zimne ściśnięcie w okolicach żołądka. Jakby coś poszło nie tak. Jakby nie rozwiązał jakiejś ważnej zagadki na czas. Jakby… zawiódł.

Spuścił głowę, uciekając przed oskarżającym, zranionym spojrzeniem Johna. Pod wpływem impulsu podszedł do niego, zabrał mu z rąk ten upaprany szlafrok, odrzucił na podłogę i uściskał.

- Przepraszam. Jutro zaniosę go do pralni – powiedział tylko.

Poczuł, jak John kiwa głową, wtulając się w niego ufnie i wzdychając z ulgą. Był taki niski, że Sherlock zupełnie go zakrył swoimi ramionami.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Copper bitch, czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: Zmieniamy POV! HAHA! Brzydkie słowa będą, tak btw, bo wracamy do zagadki. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Część trzecia**

Następnych parę dni minęło stosunkowo spokojnie i bez niespodzianek, o ile można tak powiedzieć o życiu pod jednym dachem z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

John chodził sumiennie do przychodni, wieczorami padał zmęczony i niezadowolony na kanapie i oglądał seriale. Niezadowolony, bo musiał się użerać ze starszymi babciami chorymi na wszystko, bezczelnymi, śmierdzącymi dziadkami i zakatarzonymi ludźmi o czerwonych jak króliki, opuchniętych spojówkach. Na dodatek zaczynała mu znów dokuczać noga. Ilekroć nastawał w miarę normalny, cichy okres bez pościgów po dachach w iście matrixowskim stylu tudzież sytuacji nieustannego zagrożenia życia, który dla innych, zwykłych ludzi był stanem powszechnym i jak najbardziej pożądanym, Johnowi zaczynały dokuczać dawne dolegliwości. Wyciągał z szafy swoją laskę i ze skrzywioną miną utykał smętnie po mieszkaniu, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo przypomina zgorzkniałego dr. House'a. Potrzebował adrenaliny, by znów poczuć się sobą, dawnym sobą. Inaczej zamieniał się w zgrzybiałego, stetryczałego flaka na skraju załamania nerwowego. Jednak kiedy już coś się działo, kiedy razem z Sherlockiem pracowali nad jakąś sprawą, prawie nie spali, biegając po Londynie, śledząc, tropiąc i włamując się tam, gdzie stanowczo nie powinni, John czuł kaca moralnego. Że nie prowadzi normalnego życia, że zaniedbuje pracę, że wyniszcza swoje ciało, że nie może się wyspać, nie może paść na kanapę i oglądać spokojnie seriali… Błędne koło.

Tak, to wszystko było pokręcone: tak źle, i tak niedobrze.

Jeszcze na dodatek ten wkurzający, po stokroć wkurzający, egoistyczny, porąbany geniusz. Sherlock. Bawił się z nim w jakieś głupie gierki – wróć, poprawka, to nie były gierki – prowadził na nim jakieś idiotyczne, niezrozumiałe eksperymenty. Tak jakby nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z normalnymi ludźmi i oto teraz, kiedy dostał jednego królika doświadczalnego w postaci współlokatora, może sobie do woli badać gatunek ludzki. Sprawdzać, ile John wytrzyma, jak się zachowa. Denerwowało go to niezmiernie. Jeszcze ta jego mina, mina zadowolonego z siebie dupka.

Ich życie na Baker Street było dla Johna jednym wielkim paradoksem. Przecież byli jak przyciągające się przeciwieństwa. Z jednej strony czasami nie mogli ze sobą wytrzymać – a przynajmniej John miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć – a z drugiej strony nie byli w stanie się rozstać. Doktor nie potrafił powiedzieć Sherlockowi „dość". Po prostu nie mógł. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co by zrobił bez niego. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do tamtej pustki, strasznej, przerażającej pustki i samotności, absolutnego bezsensu i beznadziei. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób polubił to życie na krawędzi, pomiędzy szaleństwem a niebezpieczeństwem, Scyllą a Charybdą. Nie chciał innego.

Zaraz następnego dnia po tamtym wybuchu Johna, którym zadziwił sam siebie, Sherlock potulnie zaniósł harrodsowy szlafrok do najlepszej pralni w mieście, o czym zakomunikował jak tylko wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Wyglądał na bardzo dumnego z siebie. John nie posiadał się ze zdumienia, co nie przeszkodziło mu jednak poczuć ukłucia irytacji na widok wyszczerzonych radośnie zębów detektywa.

- Jakby to było takie proste, raz zniesiesz coś do pralni i już jest okej. Okres ochronny dla doktora Watsona zakończony – mruknął pod nosem rozdrażniony John, mając nadzieję, ze jednak Sherlock tego nie słyszy.

Właśnie, co było ostatnio zastanawiające – zazwyczaj jak John wracał z dyżuru, Sherlock siedział w domu i albo się nudził, albo coś pisał na blogu, albo czytał jakieś opasłe tomy zawierające skomplikowane wzory chemiczne, albo robił jakieś przerażające eksperymenty na ich kuchennym stole, albo rozprawiał zawzięcie przez telefon… Albo po prostu leżał na kanapie w pozie świętego skupienia, z przymkniętymi oczami i rękami złożonymi jak do modlitwy, grzebiąc w pałacu swojego umysłu czy jakiejś innej herezji. Tymczasem ostatnio chyba podłapał jakiś trop, bo ciągle go nie było. Czasem trudno go było złapać przez telefon, jakby miał wyłączony albo nie miał zasięgu. Wracał o wiele później niż John i zazwyczaj miał niesamowicie ubłocone buty i mocno przykurzony płaszcz.

Ostatnio nawet John znalazł zaplątaną w jego włosach małą, kruchą gałązkę.

- Co to jest, jakiś społeczny rytuał małp, będziemy się teraz iskać? – spytał opryskliwie Sherlock, gdy John zagapił się na zagubiony patyczek w bujnych lokach Sherlocka, a następnie pod wpływem impulsu, zupełnie bezmyślnie, zaczął go wyplątywać.

- Lepiej mi powiedz, gdzie ty tak latasz ostatnio – odparł niezrażony John, pokazując mu znalezisko. – Przyznaj się, znalazłeś nową zagadkę do rozwikłania.

- Zagadkę – prychnął Sherlock, pocierając czubek nosa opuszkami złożonych w zamyślonej pozie dłoni.

- Będziesz się czepiał o nomenklaturę. Prowadzisz jakieś śledztwo, beze mnie – powiedział prawie obrażony John.

- Być może – przyznał nieobecnym tonem detektyw. Nic więcej Johnowi nie udało się z Sherlocka wyciągnąć.

Chociaż tyle, że po tej aferze ze świńską krwią i granatowym, eleganckim szlafrokiem jego kochany współlokator zaprzestał swojego idiotycznego zwyczaju paradowania po mieszkaniu w skandalicznym dezabilu. To szczególnie wkurzało Johna. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co Sherlock chce przez to osiągnąć, a że chciał coś osiągnąć, było widać na kilometr. Robił taką chytrą, przebiegłą minę, udając nonszalancję. Zdecydowanie nie był dobry w kontaktach społecznych, jeśli nie chodziło o zastraszanie, rozgryzanie, obrażanie czy odkrywanie psychopatycznych skłonności. To jedno mu średnio wychodziło. Pierwszy przykład z brzegu, jego zachowanie w stosunku do Molly podczas ostatniej Gwiazdki.

Tak, ten ostentacyjny negliż z jakiegoś powodu wyjątkowo działał Johnowi na nerwy. Może dlatego, że nie czuł się jeszcze wystarczająco swobodnie z Sherlockiem. Tak sam to sobie tłumaczył. Może dlatego, że sam unikał pokazywania się w skąpej ilości odzieży i oczekiwał tego samego od swojego towarzysza, w idiotyczny sposób oczekując, że Sherlock będzie przestrzegał jakichś niepisanych reguł ludzkiej koegzystencji. Może dlatego, że w jakimś sensie odbierał te rozchełstane koszule i slipki jako jakiś bezpośredni atak na jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale czuł się osobiście dotknięty czy nawet urażony nagością Sherlocka. Postrzegał go tylko i wyłącznie jako wspaniały umysł, pozbawiony cielesności, ubrany w nieodłączne idealnie dopasowane garnitury i klasyczny płaszcz, symbol czystej gry i subtelnej sztuki dedukcji. Sherlock w wersji domowej powinien być odziany w równie elegancki szlafrok, a nie w wymemłaną, grunge'ową koszulę, na litość boską, i świecić klatą!

Minął ponad tydzień od tamtego poranka, gdy do ich mieszkania zapukała mała Violet Hunter, a John zdążył już prawie o niej zapomnieć. Nie odzywała się do nich. Wypytywał Sherlocka o wiadomości od niej, na początku parę razy dziennie, a potem coraz rzadziej. Raz nawet po kryjomu sprawdził sherlockową komórkę, czy nie kłamie.

Nie kłamał. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej nic nie groziło.

Był piątek, kiedy John wrócił z porannej zmiany. Cieszył się na wolny weekend i miał wyśmienity humor dzięki przyjemnemu, wczesnowiosennemu słońcu. Z zadartym ku błękitnemu niebu nosem, wystawiając policzki na ciepłe promienie, uśmiechał się do siebie lekko, wracając do domu.

Po drodze zrobił zakupy i zajrzał do pani Hudson na filiżankę herbaty.

Gdy wszedł wreszcie na górę, zastał pochylonego na fotelu Sherlocka, opierającego łokcie na kolanach i modlącego się jak zwykle do świętego detektywów-konsultantów. Wgapiał się w swój telefon jak sroka w gnat. Telefon nie odwzajemniał spojrzenia, niezobowiązująco nie robiąc nic.

- Cześć – rzucił John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od uśmiechu kącikiem ust.

Przez chwilę Sherlock wydawał się kompletnie nie zauważać powrotu swojego współlokatora, hipnotyzując komórkę wzrokiem, jakby był hinduskim fakirem próbującym wywołać kobrę z koszyka siłą samego spojrzenia.

John wzruszył ramionami i powędrował do kuchni. Odłożył zakupy na swoja miejsce, cały szczęśliwy położył na stole słoik z dżemem truskawkowym, włączył cicho radio, by nie przeszkadzać niezbadanym procesom myślowym zachodzącym pod czaszką detektywa i zaczął szykować naleśniki, nucąc pod nosem popowe szlagiery.

Nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie tuż za jego plecami pojawił się Sherlock, niemal nie wytrącając mu patelnię z gorącym olejem z ręki. Wciąż miał nieobecne spojrzenie i małą zmarszczkę na czole.

- Jeśli nie zadzwoni w ciągu najbliższego pół godziny, bierzemy przebrania i idziemy na dworzec. Za niecałą godzinę godziny mamy pociąg– oznajmił mechanicznie Sherlock, skubiąc jednego z usmażonych już naleśników. John westchnął głęboko, wywrócił oczami i posadził Sherlocka na krześle, po czym posmarował mu naleśnika dżemem, zawinął, przełożył na czysty talerz i wcisnął w rękę sztućce.

- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytał John, zastanawiając się, czemu to było pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy. I dlaczego mało go obchodziło, dlaczego mają gdziekolwiek jechać, czemu mają się maskować, i przede wszystkim, o jakie przebrania chodzi.

- Do Winchesteru – rzucił Sherlock, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Coś nie tak z panną Hunter? – zaniepokoił się doktor, wylewając na patelnię kolejną porcję naleśnikowego ciasta i zgrabnie obracając rączką, by naleśnik wyszedł równy.

- Nie wiem – powiedział detektyw, pakując sobie do ust nadzianą na widelec porcję.

- Podejrzewasz coś? – John rzucił mu badawcze spojrzenie.

- Dobłe – pochwalił tylko Sherlock, zajmując się resztą naleśników.

- Boże, daj mi cierpliwość do tego człowieka – westchnął żałośnie John, rozpromieniając się jednocześnie. Czuł ogarniające go powoli podniecenie na myśl o tym, że wreszcie będzie następna akcja.

To prawie jak wycieczka na terytorium wroga. Uderzenie adrenaliny, nagła klarowność umysłu, ukryty gdzieś pod tętniącym z napięcia organizmem strach i wariacka odwaga. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Pójdziemy na zwiad?

Sherlock pokiwał głową tak, że można by było to odczytać zarówno jako potwierdzenie jak i zaprzeczenie.

- Jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie nagle, odkładając sztućce i nagle patrząc prosto na Johna. – Byłem w pralni… – zawiesił na chwilę głos.

- I co? – spytał John, odwracając patelnię do góry nogami nad talerzem z naleśnikami i zgrabnie zrzucając kolejnego na szczyt stosu.

- Nie da się go oczyścić. Mówią, że już się do niczego nie nadaje – wydusił z siebie, autentycznie wyglądając na odrobinę tym zatroskanego. Spoglądał z wahaniem na Johna, jakby niepewny jego reakcji.

Ten prychnął, odwracając się do kuchenki.

- Mówiłem – rzucił tylko z rezygnacją.

- Nie jesteś zły? – badał Sherlock ostrożnie.

- Czemu miałbym być zły, przecież to twój szlafrok – roześmiał się trochę nieszczerze John, krzątając się przy patelni. – Teraz potrzebujesz nowego, i tyle. Szkoda. Tamten był naprawdę ładny.

Przez chwilę w kuchni zapanowało dziwne milczenie. W powietrzu wznosiły się naleśnikowe, duszne opary od smażenia. John pomyślał, że warto by był otworzyć okno.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie do Sherlocka. Ten patrzył na niego z lekko zmrużonymi oczami, zapewne próbując przeniknąć pokrętne sposoby rozumowania zwykłego człowieka.

- Słuchaj, zostawmy ten temat. Przepraszam, że wtedy tak wybuchłem. Po prostu ten szlafrok był ostatnią kroplą i nie wytrzymałem, wywaliłem z siebie wszystko, co mi leżało na sercu od dłuższego czasu. Ludzie tak czasem mają. Ja tak czasem mam, przynajmniej. Tu nie chodzi o szlafrok – wytłumaczył.

- To o co chodzi? – dociekał Sherlock, jakby zbity z tropu.

– Chodzi o… o… całość, chyba – wzruszył ramionami John. – Ale wiesz, jak już się człowiek wyładuje, wykrzyczy, oczyści atmosferę… potem mu lepiej. Już jest okej. Naprawdę.

Sherlock nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale skinął uważnie głową i zajął się naleśnikami.

Po dokładnie czterech minutach rozdzwonił się telefon. Detektyw rzucił wszystko i błyskawicznie odebrał.

- Nie masz zasięgu, nie możesz długo rozmawiać – wyrzucił z siebie pewnie zanim nawet jego rozmówczyni sama się zdążyła odezwać. – W nieużywanej skrzynce na listy przy starej bramie znajdziesz walkie-talkie. Spróbuj je zdobyć niezauważona. Natychmiast do ciebie przyjedziemy, musimy tylko ustalić godzinę rozmowy. Kiedy jesteś sama w pokoju i nikt cię nie usłyszy? – mówił z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – W porządku, jesteśmy umówieni na dziewiętnastą punkt. Będziemy czekać, aż się pierwsza odezwiesz. – Bez słowa pożegnania wyłączył aparat i odłożył go na bok. Potem jakby nigdy nic wziął sobie następnego naleśnika. John mrugał oczami z niedowierzaniem.

- Sherlock? Może słowo wyjaśnienia? – wykrztusił.

- Opowiem ci w pociągu. Zostaw już tę kuchenkę i chodź jeść. Jak tylko skończysz, wychodzimy.

~o~

- Jeździłeś tam. To dlatego się nie mogłem do ciebie dodzwonić – odezwał się John oskarżającym tonem, kiedy po szaleńczym biegu na Paddington Station udało im się wsiąść do właściwego pociągu i siedzieli już bezpiecznie w przedziale, a za oknem przewijały się londyńskie krajobrazy. – I nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, owijając się szczelniej swoim płaszczem i osuwając się wygodnie na siedzeniu. Nie odezwał się.

- Myślałem, że ta sprawa cię nie interesuje. Że nie ma w niej nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.

Detektyw wywrócił oczami i zarzucił nogi na siedzenie naprzeciwko, niemal opierając buty o kurtkę Johna. Ten zrzucił je z powrotem na podłogę.

- I na dodatek… Zająłeś się tym zaraz następnego dnia! Zaraz po tym, jak ona do nas przyszła! Te obłąkańcze cyrki z psami i gwizdkami, to wszystko dlatego? Ten gość jak-mu-tam Ruscastle ma pewnie psa? – domyślił się nagle John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem. A potem znów położył nogi na siedzeniu koło doktora.

- Sherlock – odezwał się ten ostrzegawczo. Jego towarzysz z westchnieniem irytacji dał za wygraną i sam zabrał nogi, po czym rozłożył się jeszcze wygodniej, wyciągając długie kończyny pod fotel. Wydawał się być tak długi, że to absurdalne.

- No dobrze, już ci opowiem. Nie chciałem cię przeciążać informacjami jeszcze na temat sprawy panny Hunter – na te ostatnie słowa John podniósł wymownie brwi. Teraz to nagle „sprawa panny Hunter", a nie „nie męcz mnie tą małoletnią ćpunką". – I bez tego wydawałeś się być zajęty i przemęczony.

- Uważaj, bo uwierzę w twoją troskę – mruknął John z zaciętą miną. – Za każdym razem, jak się dopytywałem o Violet, mówiłeś, że nie pisała – wytknął.

- Bo to najszczersza prawda. Pytałeś, czy pisała, więc jedyną zgodną z prawdą odpowiedzią jest: nie pisała. Nie pytałeś, czy się zajmuję tą sprawą.

John miał ochotę go uderzyć, ale odwrócił tylko głowę i wbił wzrok w widok za oknem. Nie, żeby do niego docierało coś z tego, co przewijało się przed jego oczami.

- To prawda, obserwowałem od dłuższego czasu dom Jephura Ruscastle'a. Próbowałem ustalić budowę i rozkład domu. Dostrzegłem, że nie ma zasięgu i zostawiłem walkie-talkie w skrzynce na wszelki wypadek. Panna Hunter nie kontaktowała się z nami, bo nie mogła tego robić z terenu posiadłości. Zaobserwowałem jednak, że czasami pan Ruscastle pozwala jej się wybrać do wioski, gdzie jest zasięg, ale i tak nie odzywała się. Przyjąłem więc, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Mimo to prowadziłem prywatne śledztwo i dostrzegłem parę luk, które wymagają dookreślenia.

- Na przykład żona?

- Na przykład córka, Alice. Rozwiódł się z żoną piętnaście lat temu, ona zabrała dziecko, ale opiekowała się nim dość krótko. Kiedy umarła, dziewczynka miała siedem lat. To był rak, złośliwy. Mieszkały pod Londynem.

John słuchał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- To straszne… Co się stało z córką? Ojciec ją zabrał? Gdzie ona teraz jest?

Sherlock pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

- No właśnie, gdzie ona teraz jest – zmrużył oczy, w których pojawiły się iskierki zaciekawienia, jak zawsze, gdy natrafiał na intrygującą zagadkę. – Oczywiście, nie było innego wyjścia, po śmierci matki opiekę nad dziewczynką przejął ojciec. Jednak Alice nigdy nie poszła do szkoły.

- Jak to? – zdziwił się John. – Odesłał ją gdzieś?

Detektyw pokręcił głową, głaszcząc palcem wargę w zastanowieniu.

- Miał ją sam uczyć, w domu. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście uczył, bo Alice Ruscastle zdawała kolejne poziomy edukacji, pisała egzaminy państwowe bez zbytniego problemu. Po ukończeniu szesnastego roku życia zaliczyła GSCE i tak skończyło się domowe nauczanie.

- Wszystko fajnie, ale powiedz mi, skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie John.

Sherlock wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

- Są sposoby lepsze niż Google, mój drogi Watsonie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Zresztą, nie zniósłbym tego fermentu moralnego, który wywołałbym w twym prawym sercu – wygłosił żartobliwie.

John przymknął oczy, cierpliwie licząc do dziesięciu.

- Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie „swoim drogim Watsonem", to brzmi… idiotycznie – odezwał się po chwili spokojnym głosem. – No dobrze, gdzie tkwi haczyk?

Sherlock założył ręce na piersi.

- W tym, że od jakichś dwóch lat nikt jej w okolicy nie widział. Ojciec rozpowiadał, że wyjechała gdzieś do rodziny. Ostatnio jednak wiele osób mówi w wiosce, że Alice wróciła.

- O, kurka! – wyrwało się Johnowi. – To dlatego… Violet musiała ściąć włosy…

- Dokładnie – potwierdził Sherlock. – Musi być bardzo do niej podobna, przynajmniej z daleka. Teraz pytanie, co się stało z prawdziwą Alice. I co tak naprawdę zamierza Ruscastle.

John siedział przez chwilę, przetrawiając tę dawkę informacji. W końcu zapytał:

- Masz jakieś podejrzenia?

- O, tak, mam przynajmniej pięć hipotez. Ale nie zamierzam się teraz zastanawiać, skoro nie mam wystarczającej ilości danych.

- Czy Violet grozi niebezpieczeństwo? – spytał po namyśle John. W jego głosie wyczuwalna była nuta niepokoju.

Sherlock wydął pogardliwie usta.

- Ta młoda dama sama dla siebie jest wystarczającym niebezpieczeństwem. Szczególnie, że Ruscastle trzyma ją jak na smyczy i kontroluje, jak mu się podoba, bo ma skądś niewyczerpane zapasy kokainy.

John wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Nie odezwał się więcej, zastanawiając się, jak ocalić dziewczynę przed nią samą. Sherlock zaś zapadł w lekką drzemkę, wtulony w swój płaszcz, wyciągnięty jak struna skrzypiec.

Tymczasem pociąg niósł ich gładko po torach prosto do jaskini lwa.

~o~

Łącznie cała podróż od Baker Street aż do dziewiczych kniei otaczających rezydencję zwaną Czerwone Buki zajęła im ładne trzy godziny z przesiadką w Winchesterze.

- I ty się tu często targałeś przez ostatni tydzień? – kręcił niedowierzająco głową John, maszerując dziarsko u boku zamyślonego detektywa. – W jedną i w drugą stronę, to jakiś koszmar. Jakbym wiedział, wziąłbym jakąś książkę do poczytania.

- Chodź tędy. Z tamtych krzaków będzie najlepszy zasięg i nie ma szansy, by ktokolwiek nas zobaczył – kierował Sherlock, wyciągając z kieszeni czarną słuchawkę walkie-talkie i włączając ją. Zapaliła się zielona lampka. – Jak stoimy z czasem?

- Siódma za dziesięć – odpowiedział służbiście John, sprawdzając godzinę w komórce.

- Idealnie – mruknął do siebie Sherlock, przykucając pośród bezlistnych chaszczy. Kilka gałęzi otarło się o jego bujne loki. John podniósł brew. Teraz już wiedział, skąd te gałązki, błoto i kurz. Sherlock musiał tu często przesiadywać, John nie zauważył jednak żadnych wydeptanych śladów na ziemi. Przyczaił się koło Sherlocka, w napięciu wpatrując się w zieloną lampkę walkie-talkie.

- Co tu robiłeś tyle czasu? – wyszeptał, nawet nie zauważając, że dostosowując się do nastroju i sytuacji konspiracyjnie ściszył glos.

- Ciii… – zbył go rozdrażnionym machnięciem ręki Sherlock. John już nic nie mówił. Siedzieli tak we dwóch w kucki pośród rzadkich krzaczków w samym środku jakiegoś karłowatego lasku, otoczeni puszczającą świeże pączki przyrodą, i czekali. W oddali odzywały się melodyjnie ptaki. Delikatny wietrzyk szumiał w gołych po zimie gałęziach drzew. W sumie całkiem przyjemnie, gdyby nie to, że robiło się odrobinę ciemno, a John zaczynał czuć się odrobinę głupio. Sherlock wpatrywał się z takim skupieniem w słuchawkę, jakby naprawdę potrafił ją zmusić do gadania samą mocą spojrzenia. Może próbował rozwinąć w sobie moce psychokinetyczne. W każdym razie, był całkowicie skupiony i nie zwracał uwagi na rozglądającego się niepewnie Johna.

Minęło jakieś dwadzieścia minut i Watson zdążył już na dobre zdrętwieć, kiedy walkie-talkie ożyło i odezwało się.

- Halo? – usłyszeli pełen wahania, chropowaty od szumów głos Violet.

- Słyszymy cię – odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock, przykładając słuchawkę do ucha tak, że John musiał się pochylić, wyciągając szyję, by faktycznie coś słyszeć.

- Jak dobrze – wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą Violet. – Pojeb poszedł do psa. Przez jakiś czas go nie będzie.

- Do psa… – mruknął do siebie John. Rzeczywiście również to odgadł. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno.

- Mów, co się dzieje – rozkazał Sherlock bez ceregieli.

- Ogólnie… No, to gość jest serio porąbany. Jest dziwny. Ma tego wielkiego, okropnego psa, Mastiffa. Bydlę ma tak na imię.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami. No, tak. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że to nazwa rasy.

- Nie daje mu żreć, mówi, że wtedy lepiej pilnuje. Normalnie nie można wyjść na zewnątrz, jak ta bestia jest wypuszczona, bo rozszarpałaby na śmierć. Wypuszcza go nocami, żebym nie mogła wyjść. A w komodzie znalazłam warkocz, obcięty warkocz, dokładnie taki, jak mój… ale mój został w Londynie – zaczęła chaotycznie Violet. – Totalna schiza. I każe mi zakładać najdziwaczniejsze kiecki tej swojej córki, laska lubiła oczojebne kolory, normalnie na ulicę w tym bym nie wyszła, ale kolo płaci. Ma tyyyle towaru, mówię wam. Ale słuchajcie, co odpiernicza. Mówi mi, gdzie mam siadać, a potem staje przede mną i… kurwa, nie uwierzycie. Gość mi opowiada kawały. No, dacie wiarę? Pierdolone dowcipy. Tak dobre, że normalnie nie mogę, śmieję się jak ostatnia idiotka, dosłownie jeden wielki lol. A kolo nic, kamienna twarz. Nawet jednego uśmiechu. Wuteef, tak?

John słuchał, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Dziewczyna ściągnęła ich tutaj, taki kawał drogi, żeby im opowiadać o dziwnym poczuciu humoru typa, który ją zatrudnił?

- Ale słuchajcie, nie jestem taka głupia, jakby się wydawało. On mi każe zawsze siadać przy oknie, tak, żeby mnie było widać z zewnątrz. Kiedyś wzięłam ze sobą paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i wsadziłam do środka lusterko. I jak zrywałam boki jak dzika świnia, spojrzałam ukradkiem przez to lusterko, jak na jakiegoś pieprzonego bazyliszka, za okno. Że niby oczy ocieram i tak dalej, ze śmiechu. A tam jakiś gość przy płocie. TO jest podejrzane, nie?

- Jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna? – spytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

- Myślicie, że widziałam? Bez przesady, to była chwila. Tylko mi mignął. Białas w garniaku, więcej nie powiem.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Ten pojeb to jakiś Sinobrody, totalnie, przysięgam. Dał mi klucze do mojego pokoju i tak dalej, żebym się czuła bezpieczna i mogła zamykać od środka, ale nie wolno mi chodzić po domu do woli. Mówi, że nienawidzi, jak się dotyka jego rzeczy. I jak się na nie patrzy. Mogę chodzić tylko do wybranych miejsc, do kuchni, salonu, holu, i tak dalej, ale nie wolno mi wejść do dalszych pokojów, jego pokojów.

- Opisz mi dokładnie, jak wygląda dom od środka. Wchodzisz głównym wejściem, masz długi hall. Co dalej?

- Po lewej jest kuchnia i w ogóle te tak zwane pomieszczenia dla służby, jak to kiedyś było. Po prawej jest salon i dalej jego pokoje. Mnie wolno tylko do salonu, tam, gdzie jest ten taki. Kyszkysz.

- Wykusz – poprawił Sherlock.

- Właśnie. Na górze jestem ja i biblioteka z czymś w rodzaju pierdolonej klasy, dacie wiarę?

- Przyjmuje gości?

- Tak, ale nie pozwala mi wtedy wychodzić. Mam siedzieć cicho i udawać, że mnie nie ma. Ale oni i tak nie wchodzą na górę.

- Widziałaś ich?

- Jakieś podejrzane typy. Przyjeżdżają wypasionymi brykami, wyglądają jak biznesmany, kasa z nich wycieka dziurkami do nosa. Głównie w nocy. Jak do nas skręcają, wyłączają światła.

- Często?

- Trzech w tym tygodniu… chyba trzech. Ale mogło być więcej, bo teraz w nocy śpię. No, i jeszcze jedno, dlaczego zadzwoniłam. Najważniejsze. Przyszli jakiś ludzie do nas wczoraj, ale to nie byli goście. Jacyś urzędnicy, statystycy, chuj ich wie. Pojeb kazał mi odpowiadać tak, jak powiedział. Że jest mi tu dobrze, że się cieszę, że krzywda mi się nie dzieje. Pierdoły. A oni kiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem i zapisywali coś w teczkach. Potem pogadali sam na sam z pojebem i poszli. Kto to mógł być? Schiza totalna, mówię. Już nie ogarniam.

- Musimy się włamać do tego domu – zakomunikował Sherlock. Violet zatkało na chwilę.

- Niby jak? – wykrztusiła. – To jest, kurna, jakiś zamek. Bestia, domofony, sromofony, kamery. Fosy tylko brakuje. Wiem tylko, że pojeb jutro jedzie do miasta. Do Winchesteru. Nie będzie go przynajmniej dwie godziny. Poprzednio jak mówił, że tam jedzie, tyle go nie było. Ale nie wiem, jak wam się uda.

- Wypuszcza wtedy psa – stwierdził raczej niż zapytał Sherlock.

- Taa, od tego ma to bydlę.

- Zajmiemy się nim. Ty tylko musisz otworzyć nam bramę i drzwi. Mogłabyś to zrobić?

- Dał mi klucze – zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Wypróbowywałaś je kiedyś?

- Tak. Te od domu pasują, spoko. Ale nie znam kodu do furtki.

- Nie szkodzi. Otworzysz nam dom. I jeszcze kręci się tu jakiś mężczyzna czasem…

- Ach, no tak! To Toller. Troller na niego mówię. Przygłup jakich mało. I pijaczyna straszny. Przychodzi mnie czasem pilnować. Może przyjść jutro, fakt. Zająć się nim?

- Możesz mu otworzyć barek – zasugerował Sherlock. – I dopilnować, by nam nie przeszkadzał.

- Zwiedzimy apartamenty pojeba? – ucieszyła się Violet.

- Wiesz, o której pan Ruscastle może wybyć z domu? – spytał Sherlock, ignorując entuzjastyczne pytanie dziewczyny.

- Nie wiem, zeszłym razem wyjechał koło południa.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy, jakby właśnie przeglądał mentalną listę i odhaczał na niej pozycje.

– To chyba wszystko. Będziemy tu jutro czekać aż sobie pojedzie. Miej pod ręką walkie-talkie.

- Super – potwierdziła Violet. – Dzięki.

- Do zobaczenia jutro. Bez odbioru – powiedział Sherlock, rozłączając się. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie może poruszyć nogami, bo nie do końca je czuje. Albo ma w nich stado dzikich mrówek. Spróbował zmienić pozycję, ale stracił równowagę i wpadł na zamyślonego Sherlocka. Obaj zachwiali się i upadli w krzaki. To znaczy, John przewrócił się na Sherlocka, a Sherlock przytomnie zaparł się rękami, ale i tak wplątali się w małe, czepliwe gałązki.

- No to pięknie – powiedział filozoficznie John. – To co, jutro wielki, krwiożerczy mastiff kontra pełzający w chaszczach detektyw-konsultant, runda pierwsza?


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Copper bitch, czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: Dzieciaki nie powinny tego czytać, bo się pojawia **scena łóżkowa**;] Don't like, don't read. Love is all around us.

* * *

**Część czwarta**

Nie opłacało się wracać do Londynu po to tylko, by wracać następnego dnia z samego rana, to nie ulegało dyskusji. Dlatego gdy obaj panowie jakoś pohamowali nagły wybuch śmiechu – niewątpliwie ktoś by się zainteresował, gdyby nagle w samym środku leśnej głuszy dwa ludzkie głosy zaczęły ryczeć jak jelenie na rykowisku – a następnie wyplątali się z krzaków i siebie nawzajem oraz zamaskowali za sobą swoje ślady, zamierzali ruszyć w drogę powrotną do wioski, gdzie widzieli wcześniej coś w rodzaju schroniska czy ubogiego hostelu. Takie było przynajmniej rozumowanie Johna.

- Muszę jeszcze jedno załatwić – rzucił Sherlock znienacka. – Idź przodem. Spotkamy się na drugim zakręcie.

- Chyba żartujesz, idę z tobą! – oburzył się John. – Po co się tyle wlokłem?

- Nikt nas nie może zobaczyć, osobno mamy większe szanse – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie detektyw, jakby doktor był nierozsądnym, uciążliwym dzieckiem, popychając go jednocześnie w stronę wioski.

- Nie ma mowy! – zaparł się John.

- Ciszej! – warknął Sherlock.

- Albo mi powiesz, o co chodzi, albo pójdę z tobą i ten porąbany, zboczony psychopata nas dopadnie i zamknie w piwnicy.

Stali przez chwilę, mierząc się nachmurzonymi spojrzeniami. Żaden nie chciał ustąpić.

- Wiem, że lubisz być tajemniczy, a później wyciągać rozwiązania jak magik z kapelusza, ale pracujemy razem. Potrzebuję informacji – wyjaśnił szeptem poirytowany John. – Poza tym, nie musisz mi niczym imponować, bo wiem, że jesteś genialny. Wystarczy? Czy mam ci jeszcze trochę poschlebiać?

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

- To nie jest miejsce na omawianie takich spraw, im dłużej tu jesteśmy, tym większe ryzyko…

John wbijał w niego uparty, wyczekujący wzrok kogoś, kto nie zamierza się ruszać z miejsca póki nie usłyszy tego, co chce.

- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Zakradnę się i założę czujkę na drzewo przy podjeździe. Fotokomórkę. Żeby nie przegapić momentu, kiedy jaśnie pan Ruscastle wyjedzie samochodem z posiadłości – syknął Sherlock do ucha Johna.

- Ja to zrobię. Mam większe doświadczenie niż ty – zadecydował kategorycznie John. Sherlockowi nie umknął błysk podniecenia w jego oku.

- Żołnierz ma ochotę na małą akcję w terenie – zakpił. – Tymczasem nie zna terenu.

- Tam biegnie podjazd, jakieś tysiąc jardów na północ stąd stoi dom – wskazał niewzruszony John. – Podjazd jest jeden, równie dobrze moglibyśmy zainstalować toto tutaj, ale chcemy wiedzieć jak najszybciej, więc lepiej trochę wcześniej, bliżej bramy.

- Sprawdziłeś to na satelicie – prychnął Sherlock, ukrywając zaskoczenie. Wywiad Johna zrobił na nim wrażenie.

- Idź znaleźć jakiś pokój w hostelu – służbiście rozkazał John, wyciągając oczekująco rękę.

Detektyw westchnął niczym sterroryzowana ofiara niesłusznych prześladowań, wyciągnął z kieszeni małe urządzono i rzucił je towarzyszowi na wnętrze dłoni. Ten mały żołnierzyk potrafi czasami popalić, jak się zmobilizuje. Z furkotem płaszcza odwrócił się, poprawiając szalik pod szyją, i ruszył na przełaj w stronę wioski. Niech się sam domyśla, jak zamontować ten sprzęcik w drzewie, skoro jest taki mądry.

John patrzył za nim triumfująco, ściskając pluskwę niczym Graal zwycięstwa.

~o~

Gdy Sherlock załatwił im nieciekawy, ciemny pokoik wypełniony poobijanymi meblami z poprzedniej epoki i obklejony tandetną, rolującą się u góry tapetą, wysłał szybko smsa z numerem pokoju i piętrem. Następnie padł ciężko na jednym z dwóch chybotliwych krzesełek przy stoliku o jednej nóżce krótszej niż pozostałe trzy, co zostało zamaskowane przez sprytny, dyskretny zwitek kolorowej ulotki reklamowej wciśnięty pod felerną nogę.

Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, zacisnął zęby, pochylił się do przodu, by oprzeć kościste łokcie o długie uda, złożył ręce i zajął się intensywną praca umysłową.

W tej samej pozie zastał go John, który wrócił w pół godziny później.

- Trochę ci to zajęło – zauważył uprzejmie Sherlock, patrząc w przestrzeń ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami w zamyśleniu.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko trochę za mocne zamknięcie drzwi i dwa wyraźnie wkurzone kroki. Potem cień doktora na ścianie zamarł z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

Sherlock zignorował to, że najwyraźniej wkurzony John właśnie usiłuje zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, i dalej odtwarzał w swoim umyśle mentalny rozkład domostwa Jephura Ruscastle.

Chrząknięcie.

Sherlock niedostrzegalnym prawie, przeczącym ruchem głowy spławił usiłowania Johna i skoncentrował się na obliczaniu jardów, mierzeniu ścian, odległości, wysokości, szerokości i tym podobnych.

- Sherlock. A gdzie JA mam spać? – spytał podejrzanie spokojnym i cichym głosem John.

- No tu – mruknął zaabsorbowany czymś innym Sherlock, wskazując brodą parszywie wyglądającą, rozłożystą wersalkę.

- Cudownie. A ty? – spytał jadowicie John.

- John, daj mi spokój, myślę – burknął Sherlock. – Wziąłeś swojego glocka, prawda? Masz zapasowy magazynek?

- Skąd wiesz, że…

- Masz go?

- Grzebałeś w moich…

- Ale masz go ze sobą?

- Tak! – krzyknął John niespodziewanie. Wtedy dopiero Sherlock podniósł na niego wzrok.

Oj. John był cały czerwony i wcale nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

- Ten debil w recepcji myśli, że jesteśmy dwójką pedziów, którzy przyjechali się ze sobą radośnie migdalić z dala od cywilizacji! – wrzasnął na niego John, widocznie doprowadzony do ostateczności.

- Sam mówiłeś, żeby wziąć POKÓJ, a nie POKOJE – zaczął uspokajająco Sherlock.

To nie pomogło.

- To jeden wielki żart! – warknął John, miotając się po pokoju.

- Nie chcesz ze mną spać? – zdziwił się żałośnie Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego jak na przybysza z obcej planety.

- Nie! – uciął. Detektyw spojrzał na niego jak zraniona łania. No, tak. Dla niego nie miało to żadnych podtekstów, liczyła się ekonomia, logika i zdrowy rozsądek. – Nie, to nie tak, chcę, chcę! – zaprzeczył John, nie chcąc robić przykrości Sherlockowi, ale po chwili znowu się ocknął. – No ale spać razem? –podniósł ręce, a potem opuścił je z powrotem. - Albo nie, nie tak. Nie przeszkadza mi. Okej? Mnie nie przeszkadza, ale innym tak. Boże…

- Mnie nie obchodzi, co sobie inni myślą… - Sherlock wyglądał na urażonego.

- Czekaj, jeszcze raz. Nie chcę, żeby inni sobie myśleli! – wysłowił się wreszcie John. – Rozumiesz? Nie możesz sobie tak beztrosko chodzić i zamawiać dla nas dwuosobowe pokoje z jednym łóżkiem jak dla pary…

- Pomyślałem, że w dwóch pokojach będzie po prostu mało praktycznie, nie mówiąc już o finansach…

- Ale na Boga, Sherlock! Mówi się, że chcesz dwa łóżka!

- Mnie to nie robi różnicy – wzruszył ramionami detektyw.

- Ale mnie robi, kiedy to do ciebie wreszcie dojdzie! Jezu! – John usiadł gwałtownie na drugim krzesełku i oparł się ramionami o stolik, który pod wpływem nagłego nacisku zachybotał się, papierek pod nóżką uciekł w bok i cały mebel gibnął się raptownie, zaburzając równowagę doktora, który omal się nie wywrócił. Zaklął siarczyście, prostując się na krześle.

- O co chodzi w tym idiotycznym miejscu? – syknął, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Pójdę do recepcji i poproszę o inny pokój – zaproponował ostrożnie Sherlock, usłużnie przykucając i podkładając papierek z powrotem pod nóżkę.

John ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- No co? – genialny detektyw zdecydowanie nie łapał tych pokręconych niuansów ludzkiej psychiki. – Chcesz pod kątem siedzieć?

- Nie… - jęknął John, kręcąc głową i jakby lekko łkając. Sherlock kompletnie już nie wiedział, o co chodzi. – Już pytałem… - kontynuował John, ledwie łapiąc oddech. – Już pytałem tego gościa na dole. Nie mają dwójek, tylko jedną jedynkę i to. Ja nie mogę…

Podniósł głowę znad dłoni i zaczął się śmiać w głos. Autentycznie śmiać na całe gardło. Konsternacja Sherlocka sięgnęła szczytu.

- Czyli zostajemy? – upewnił się, nie wiedząc, jak reagować.

John kiwnął głową, rechocząc histerycznie.

- No dobrze… - powiedział Sherlock, przygryzając wargę. – To masz broń?

John znów kiwnął głową, zwijając się na krzesełku.

- Jesteś… okropny… - wystękał, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Czasami… tak cię nienawidzę… o mój Boże, jak ja cię nienawidzę… to jakaś farsa…

Sherlock postanowił cierpliwie przeczekać ten irracjonalny i anormalny wybuch Johna. Już kolejny w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Zaczęło robić się niebezpiecznie. Czyżby niechcący przekraczał progi wytrzymałości swojego współlokatora? Przecież nie robił nic drastycznego. Nawet jeszcze nie zaczął. Na razie bawił się, ot, tak, a czasem nawet nie myśląc o tym, popełniał jakieś straszne gafy towarzyskie czy elementarne błędy w interakcji międzyludzkiej. Doprawdy, ta sfera życia była niepotrzebnie pokomplikowana i trywialna. Jakieś głupie podchody, wymiany grzecznościowych formułek, troska o twarz innych… próbował kiedyś czytać podręczniki do pragmatyki, analizę dyskursu, próbował jakoś zrozumieć te metawiadomości zaszyfrowywane w najgłupszych nawet wymianach zdań. Nie chwytał tego czasami. Nie rozumiał tego, co dla innych oczywiste. Co z tego, że doskonale odczytywał mowę ciała, że wychwytywał nawet najdrobniejsze wskazówki i informacje płynące z ubrania, zapachu, faktury, struktury i zachowania, skoro nie mógł pojąć istoty kodowanych przez ludzi uczuć.

Dotychczas średnio się tym przejmował, ale teraz, skoro ma do dyspozycji niemal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu okaz homo sapiens, którego reakcjami się wyjątkowo przejmuje… Są ważne, jeśli chodzi o śledztwa, sprawy i zagadki, którymi się razem zajmują. Są jak drużyna, jak nieśmiertelne pary policjantów stereotypowo przedawniane w serialach i filmach. Nierozłączni. Polegają na sobie, ufają, rozumieją. A przynajmniej próbują zrozumieć…

Sherlock czuł się trochę jak zbity pies, gdy wykorzystywał czas przeczekiwania dziwnego zachowania Johna na tak bzdurną rzecz jak wyprawa do lokalnego sklepiku po prowiant. Starał się, naprawdę. Czasami.

Kiedy wrócił, John już jako tako ogarnął obskurny pokoik, pościelił łóżko i właśnie czyścił glocka. Na stole leżał pożyczony skądś czajniczek elektryczny i dwie szklanki z czekającymi już na zalanie torebeczkami z herbatą.

Herbata i spluwa. Jakież to urocze połączenie. Cały John, który właśnie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Angielski do bólu Angol, który bywa niebezpieczny jak diabli. Chyba doszedł do siebie.

- Słuchaj, czas ustalić plan działania – oznajmił bez ceregieli Sherlock, rzucając na wersalkę siatki z zakupami. John odstawił z westchnieniem pistolet na stolik i podszedł, by je rozpakować.

- O której wstajemy? – spytał rzeczowo John.

- Otóż to. Wnioskując z zaobserwowanych przeze mnie nawyków pana Ruscastle, proponuję siódmą. Zaczaimy się w ukryciu póki nie odjedzie, jednocześnie kontrolując, czy panna Hunter nie ma dla nas jakiś wieści. Potem wkraczamy do akcji – Sherlock już wyciągnął komórkę i wklepywał coś zaciekle w ekranik.

- Powiadomisz o tym policję?

- Właśnie piszę do Lestrada, niech wie, co się święci, może skontaktuje się z tutejszymi władzami i podeśle jakiś patrol.

- Czyli poważnie.

Sherlock skinął głową, przekładając komórkę do prawej ręki i lewą odsuwając płaszcz. John wytrzeszczył oczy, dostrzegając ciężkie wybrzuszenie w wewnętrznej kieszeni.

- Bardzo poważnie.

~o~

- Sherlock? – spytał cicho John, kiedy leżeli już jeden obok drugiego, ściśnięci nienaturalnie jak para śledzi w wąskiej konserwie, przykryci po uszy kołdrą, od której wionęło, a jakże, świeżością, aczkolwiek dość podejrzaną.

Detektyw mruknął tylko coś w odpowiedzi. Leżał na wznak z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę i z półprzymkniętymi oczami, niecierpliwie podrygując dużym palcem od nogi. Chyba brakowało mu skrzypiec.

- Kim mogli być ci dziwni ludzie, którzy przyszli wypytywać pannę Hunter? – marszczył brwi John, odchylony się pod dziwnym kątem, by wyciągnięty beztrosko łokieć Sherlocka nie wpijał mu się w skroń. – Ci, o których wspominała przez walkie-talkie?

Sherlock prychnął, jakby to było oczywiste.

- John, pomyśl trochę. Urzędasy myślą, że mieszka z córką, córka uczyła się ciężko w domu i bez problemu zdawała do kolejnych klas eksternistycznie, potem śpiewająco poszedł jej GCSE. Wydaje się, że dość utalentowana dziewczyna. Mogłaby iść dalej, wydaje się naturalne, że powinna kontynuować, zrobić przynajmniej A-levels, prawda? A tu nagle cisza.

- No tak, a przecież oni chyba potrzebują statystyk.

- I to drobnych. Jeśli jeszcze są w to zamieszani entuzjaści Home schooling, to bardzo im zależy na jak najlepszych wynikach uczniów tutorowanych w domu przez rodziców.

- Czyli wszystko jasne – ożywił się John, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na Sherlocka. – Ruscatle to nie żaden zboczeniec, a ojciec ukrywający, że nagle dziecko mu gdzieś zniknęło… Nie chce wzbudzić podejrzeń, tylko wszystko delikatnie załatwić w ukryciu…

Sherlock miał zdecydowanie sceptyczną minę, ale nie skomentował, choć miał na to wielką ochotę.

- Tak myślisz? – rzucił tylko, wbijając wzrok w sufit i unosząc kpiąco kącik ust.

- Nie tak? No dobrze, niech będzie, że Alice nie zginęła ot tak, tylko ojciec ją zamordował. Masz tego swojego upragnionego trupa. Gość pogrzebał ją gdzieś pod krzakiem w ogrodzie. Albo nie, w lesie, bo inaczej pies by mu trupa wykopał… - kombinował z zacięciem John.

- Zimno, zimno – zaśmiał się Sherlock.

- Nie wykopałby? Skoro właściciel go tak głodzi? – zaoponował żartobliwie John, chichocząc w kułak. – Oj, Sherlock, przecież robiłeś eksperymenty z psami, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej niż ja…

Leżeli tak na baczność, wymieniając leniwie spostrzeżenia, naigrywając się z Mastiffa, który się nazywa Mastiff, narzekając na niezwykle komfortowe warunki i przyjacielsko dogryzając sobie nawzajem dla równowagi. A detektyw powoli, używając sztuki rozmowy wykoncypowanej wieki temu przez Sokratesa, wyciągał z Johna właściwą hipotezę na temat podejrzanego. Wkrótce jednak doktor robił się coraz bardziej senny, zwlekał z odpowiedziami, ziewał od czasu do czasu i nawet drzemał, aż w końcu zasnął na dobre. Sherlock zabawiał się przez chwilę obserwowaniem tego, jak mięśnie Johna się rozluźniają i śpiący z wolna przestaje się trzymać prosto, odrywa swojego skrzydła wersalki i wreszcie poddaje prawom grawitacji. Wersalki były pod tym względem perfidne; John sturlał się bezwiednie w środek łóżka, jak to zazwyczaj jest, gdy dwie osoby śpią na dosyć stromym łóżku. Sherlock ułożył się wygodnie bokiem, sycąc się ciepłem i bliskością żywego ciała, oddychającego spokojnie organizmu. W końcu mimowolnie jego nos wtulił się w zmiętą koszulę towarzysza i też pozwolił swojemu umysłowi odpłynąć w krainę snu.

~o~

Sherlock nie potrafił długo spać. Jego umysł często wybudzał go po pięciu, czterech godzinach odpoczynku i zmuszał do ponownego zatopienia się w intensywnych rozmyślaniach. Co prawda na dziś wszystko miał już bardzo dobre przemyślane i rozpracowane, pozostawały jednak pewne dalsze kwestie związane z tą sprawą, a także kilka innych, pobocznych śledztw, które mogły się wiązać z tą… oraz jeszcze te świeże poszlaki przesłane mu przez Lestrada wczoraj wieczorem, nad nimi również należało się zastanowić…

Nie wspominając o tej jednej, całkiem sporej zagadce, z którą leżał niemalże nos w nos i która była pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył po przebudzeniu.

Spomiędzy sklejonych jeszcze snem powiek wyłonił mu się nieostry obraz jasnej, spokojnej twarzy o trochę szerokim u podstawy, spiczastym nosie, solidnych brwiach tworzących dwie równe linie oddzielające szczere, szerokie czoło od reszty oblicza i jasne, zawinięte rzęsy, zakrywające niespokojne oczy.

Proszę, proszę, przyziemny doktorek przyłapany na śnieniu, akurat w trakcie fazy REM. Ciekawe, co tam mu się roi, jakież to mieszaniny jawy i przeczuć, niepokojów i utrapień przewijają mu się właśnie pod powiekami. Ciekawe, czy jego podświadomość podsuwa mu obrazy jego niepoprawnego współlokatora, czy może biega właśnie ulicami Londynu, przesiada się wraz z nim z jednej onirycznej taksówki do drugiej, obraz tnie się i chwieje, stopy grzęzną w chodniku, ciężkie i niezgrabne susy nie zgrywają się z tempem mijania kamienic i domów, wszystko to w pościgu za jakimś nieokreślonym złem, jakimś niezrozumiałym, pierwotnym złoczyńcą… A może jednak jest gdzieś na żółtopłowym pustkowiu gdzieś w Afganistanie, opatrując rannych, wydając polecenia służbie medycznej, odkażając, zszywając, nastawiając, bandażując…

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, wciągając głęboko do płuc zapach Johna, bezpośredni, niewyróżniający się, ale tak bardzo Johnowy, tak bliski, godny zaufania.

I nagle jakieś trybiki w jego mózgu zaskoczyły i ruszyły niczym jakaś zwariowana maszyna, terkocząc i warkocząc, zauważając rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zauważał, które, wydawało się, były zawsze pod pełną kontrolą, oczywiste, niewymagające wyjaśnień, dociekań, najmniejszego zainteresowania; rzeczy w istocie jasne, ewidentne, bezsprzeczne, ale tak karygodnie pominięte.

Od dłuższego czasu rozpracowywał Johna, zabawiał się obserwacjami, doświadczeniami, eksperymentami i statystykami, sprawdzał, na ile dorosły, zadeklarowany heteryk będzie odpowiadał na teoretycznie obojętne mu bodźce, czy granica przywiązania psychicznego gdzieś się w ogóle kończy i czy w którymś momencie może się przerodzić w zainteresowanie fizyczne. Był pewien, że John nie dostrzega niczego odbiegającego od normy w swoim własnym zachowaniu, nie widzi, że jednak jego ciało czasami odpowiada na sygnały wysyłane od jego męskiego towarzysza, może je wygłusza gdzieś na poziomie nie-do-końca-świadomości. Sherlock wmówił sobie, że jest zafascynowany tym, jak bardzo czynniki kulturowe, wychowanie, przekonania, innymi słowy – bariery psychiczne ustawione przez sposób myślenia i postrzegania samego siebie wpływają na funkcjonowanie ciała, szczególnie w tych najbardziej podstawowych aspektach. Że podważa właśnie tezę, iż biseksualizm jest stosunkowo najmniej liczną orientacją seksualną.

Tymczasem zupełnie nie zauważył jednego. Skali swojego własnego podniecenia całą tą imprezą polegającą na badaniu Johna.

Tego, że ilekroć wymuszał na nim kontakt wzrokowy czy fizyczny, w nim samym rosło napięcie. Podobało mu się to, więc brnął dalej, tłumacząc sobie to pseudonaukowymi bzdetami.

A przecież już dawno ustalił, że pewnie John jest biseksualny tak czy siak, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie. A może wie, tylko tłumi w sobie niegodne instynkty czy coś w tym stylu.

Tak czy inaczej, problem nie leżał naprzeciw niego. Naprzeciw niego spał sobie spokojnie bogu ducha winny obiekt tego problemu.

Problem tkwił w nikim innym, jak w Sherlocku Holmesie, detektywie-konsultancie, tępym geniuszu. Jak mógł przeoczyć tak podstawowe, oczywiste dowody. Najciemniej jest zawsze pod latarnią, jak mawia jego mama. Wiedział, że to święta prawda i zawsze o tym pamiętał, zawsze. Był najlepszy w odnajdywaniu odpowiedzi na każdą zagadkę właśnie u podnóża latarni. Tymczasem tym razem…

Zaczął podliczać ilość oznak, że jemu własnemu ciału wcale nie jest takie obojętne spanie na jednej niewygodnej wersalce z doktorem Johnem Watsonem. Na dodatek wersalce, do której środka siłą rzeczy się człowiek sturluje.

Wynik zdecydowanie nie wprawił go w dobry humor.

Jak mógł być taki ślepy.

Westchnął ciężko, tak naprawdę zupełnie nie wiedząc, co z tym fantem zrobić. Czuł się kompletnie bezradny, bezbronny i zdezorientowany. Tego się nie spodziewał i tyle. Nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi, hipotezy na podorędziu, pogardliwej riposty, asa w rękawie. Nic.

John poruszył głową, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego i najwyraźniej trochę się wzbudził. W pokoju było już całkiem jasno. Sherlock nie zrobił nic. Po chwili John zmarszczył brwi i otworzył nieprzytomnie oczy.

Spoglądali na siebie niepewnie, przytuleni na środku perfidnej wersalki i milczeli, John próbując sobie widocznie uświadomić, czy to sen, czy to już jawa, a Sherlock gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jak tu uciec spod kołdry i schować się jak najszybciej w łazience, najlepiej tak, by John nie zauważył, jak haniebnie nisko upadło cudowne dziecko forensyki.

John chrząknął. W chrząknięciu tym kryło się dosłownie wszystko. Zdziwienie, niezadowolenie, skrępowanie, chęć zmiany obecnego ustawienia, niedwuznaczność, pretensja i pytanie. Ach, no i zaspanie.

- Na wersalkach spanie we dwójkę jest kłopotliwe – rzucił Sherlock, siląc się na lekki, niezobowiązujący ton. Jeszcze nie wymyślił, jak się zakryć wraz ze swoim niesherlockowym, nieeleganckim, bezwstydnie wulgarnym namiocikiem, więc nie poruszył się.

- Masz rację – odpowiedział zaspanym głosem John, również nie poruszając się ani o cal. – Dalej eksperymentujesz czy to tylko samospełniająca się przepowiednia recepcjonisty?

I zdusił złośliwy chichot.

Sherlock rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Myślisz, że to było zaplanowane? – zapytał autentycznie wkurzony.

John zaśmiał się tylko bezgłośnie, wyginając usta w szerokim, prześmiewczym uśmiechu i odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

- Idź coś z tym zrób, a potem wstanę. Tylko jeszcze chwilę… się zdrzemnę… - ostatnie słowa zniekształcone były dwoma potężnymi ziewnięciem i John po chwili znów spał.

Dobre wyjście z sytuacji, pomyślał ze złością Sherlock, zrywając się na równe nogi. Cholernie dobre. Później uda, że nic nie pamięta, pokrętny filistyn. Paskudna dulszczyzna, tfu.

* * *

Cdn, obiecuję solennie skończyć całą historię do końca tego tygodnia, albowiem zapowiada się mały oddech w intensywnym studencko-akademickim mym życiu. Przepraszam tych, którzy czekają i chcą mnie ukamienować.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Copper bitch, czyli Czerwone Buki a sprawa szlafroka**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: Trochę mięsa, acz niedużo; slash jak zwykle, acz delikatny. Don't like, don't read. Love is all around us.

* * *

**Część piąta**

Całe szczęście, fotokomórka nie doniosła o żadnych niepokojących ruchach w okolicach drogi dojazdowej z posiadłości pana Ruscastle aż do chwili, gdy Sherlock i John opuścili nieszczęsny hostel, zostawiając w recepcji klucz w rękach krzywo uśmiechniętego, pryszczatego recepcjonisty. Mówiąc szczerze, nie dała znać również w czasie krótkiego spaceru do zagajnika otaczającego teren podejrzanego. Ani przez następnych parę godzin.

Sherlock i John nawet się nie zająknęli o wydarzeniach tego poranka. Po prostu z marszu wpadli w tryb „na akcji" i odzywali się tylko wtedy, gdy było to niezbędne.

Zaczaili się w innym miejscu niż poprzedniego dnia, ale również w jakiś rzadkich, bo rzadkich, ale zawsze trochę osłaniających chaszczach. Czekali w napięciu na sygnał, wymieniając się od czasu do czasu skupionymi spojrzeniami.

John trzymał dłoń na ukrytym w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki glocku, wyczuwając uspokajające wybrzuszenie na piersi.

Sherlock zaciskał w ręku włączoną słuchawkę walkie-talkie, w drugiej obracał gwizdek, który „nawet nie gwizda".

Koło jedenastej usłyszeli jakieś poruszenie. Ale nie od strony domu. Ktoś się zbliżał ścieżką od strony wioski. Powłóczył ciężko nogami, idąc piaszczystą dróżką, i klął od czasu do czasu.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, zaalarmowany.

Ten kiwnął uspokajająco głową, mówiąc bezgłośnie: „Toller". Miał zdecydowanie dość bezczynnego czatowania w jakimś idiotycznym lasku, ale nieporuszenie trwał na posterunku. John obserwował tylko, jak zaciska wargi i marszczy brwi, jak niespokojnie porusza nogą, stuka niecierpliwymi palcami o słuchawkę.

Rzeczywiście, w oddali zamajaczyła zgarbiona sylwetka jakiegoś mężczyzny, który narobił niezłego rabanu pod furtką, odganiając psa i wyzywając go od wszystkich diabłów. Wszedł za płot w drągiem i paralizatorem w ręku. Mastiff najwidoczniej był zaznajomiony zarówno z człowiekiem, jak i jego metodami, więc tylko warczał i poszczekiwał groźnie, prezentując garnitur białych, ostrych zębisk, ale nie zbliżał się do niego bardziej niż na kilka metrów.

Toller z duszą na ramieniu i arsenałem imponujących inwektyw na ustach jakimś cudem dotarł do tylnych drzwi i zniknął wewnątrz domiszcza.

- Już niedługo – szepnął John do Sherlocka. Nie minęło kilka chwil, gdy wreszcie odrobinę zainteresowany Sherlock odszepnął w odpowiedzi:

- Już.

Usłyszeli naganianie psa, brzęki zamykanego kojca i warknięcie silnika. Brama otworzyła się automatycznie, a potem zamknęła z mechaniczną gracją za znikającym już za zakrętem srebrnym pickupem.

Co z tego, że już, skoro i tak musieli czekać, aż panna Hunter zajmie się tym i owym wewnątrz domu. Unieszkodliwienie Tollera może zabrać najwięcej czasu. Tymczasem masywny, czarny mastiff został na powrót wypuszczony ze swojej klatki. Wyglądał na wyposzczonego, zauważył z niepokojem John.

Sherlock miał w sobie coś z wyposzczenia tamtego paskudnego psa. Kompletnie znudzony i zniecierpliwiony, spoglądał z jadowitą nienawiścią na milczące walkie-talkie.

Dopiero po jakichś dwudziestu minutach, które zdawały się być dla Johna całą wiecznością, słuchawka zatrzeszczała i wydała z siebie zniekształcony głos dziewczyny.

- Toller w kuchni z butelką winiacza – zakomunikowała konspiracyjnym tonem. - Wypił już ponad połowę. Posadziłam go tyłem do okna. Mogę otwierać drzwi, ale pies…

- Zajmiemy się tym. Bądź w gotowości i wyglądaj przez okno – odparł Sherlock, a potem wsunął słuchawkę pod płaszcz. – Idziemy – wskazał głową posępny dom, podnosząc się z kucek.

John podążył za nim aż do furtki, którą wchodził Toller. Rękę trzymał na broni, ale jeszcze jej nie wyciągał zza pazuchy.

Mastiff od rana przyzwyczaił się do ich zapachu, więc nie reagował już, gdy siedzieli przyczajeni o paręnaście jardów od płotu. Jednak gdy tylko zbliżyli się, przybiegł ciężkimi susami pod sztachety, wystawiając nieprzyjemny pysk przez pręty i warknął ostrzegawczo, pokazując groźnie zęby.

Sherlock gwizdnął – a przynajmniej tak się zdawało, bo przytknął cienki, metalowy gwizdek do ust i dmuchnął. Bydlę przekrzywiło głowę, nasłuchując uważnie. John nie wierzył, by te cuda jakoś im pomogły. Albo będą musieli spierniczać na drzewo, a potem z rozdartymi nogawkami smętnie czekać na powrót pana domu, albo wymyślą jakiś sposób, by zamknąć to bydlę. Albo najlepiej przelecieć na dach ponad tym cerberem. Tak, to by było najlepsze wyjście.

Po chwili jednak pies, o dziwo, zareagował na absurdalnie wyglądające usiłowania Sherlocka. Najpierw usiadł, potem położył się grzecznie. Nie wyglądało na to, że zamierzał kogoś zagryzać. Sapiąc ciężko i wystawiając leniwie jęzor, oparł łeb o łapy. Sherlock dyskretnym ruchem wsunął wytrych w zamek furtki. Kliknęło i drzwiczki stanęły otworem.

Nieźle go wytrenował. Musiał tu spędzić całe wieki, gwizdając, ucząc, krając i nagradzając… przez płot. Nie, John w to nie wierzył.

Był przekonany, że mastiff Mastiff zaraz się na nich rzuci i pożre jednym kłapnięciem gęby.

Pomylił się jednak. Pies leżał grzecznie, strzygąc przyciętymi krótko uszami. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dokonywać żadnych dramatycznych mordów. Sherlock jak gdyby nigdy nic wparadował na środek podwórka, naradzając się przez walkie-talkie z Violet. John, spoglądając z ukosa na psa, podążył za nim. Ko czort? Magia? Jak zwykle Sherlock go zadziwiał. Założy się, że jak będzie po wszystkim, wyjaśni mu wszystko bardzo zgrabnie i logicznie, tym swoim karcącym tonem, jakby miał mu trochę za złe, że nie wpadł na tak oczywiste rozwiązanie zagadki. Z drugiej strony, będzie pękał z dumy, genialny mądrala.

Drzwi wejściowe uchyliły się i wyjrzała przez nie panna Hunter w przeraźliwie niebieskiej sukience w tylu lat sześćdziesiątych i krótkiej fryzurce do uszu. Wyglądała nawet szykownie, zauważył John. Nie był to jednak czas na podziwianie zaskakującej zmiany stylu.

Z wnętrza domu dobiegały zduszone porykiwania i głuche uderzenia.

- Zamknęłam go na klucz w kuchni – zachichotała podniecona i ubawiona Violet.

- Wspaniale, chodźmy – warknął na przywitanie Sherlock i minął ją, kierując swoje kroki nie do pokojów pana Ruscatle, ale w głąb domu.

- Jak to? – pytała Violet, ale na pytanie, gdzie są bezpieczniki, pokręciła tylko nierozumiejąco głową. Usłyszeli dochodzący w kuchni trzask rozbijanego szkła.

- Okno – rzucił John do Sherlocka z szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

- Jeszcze nie, ale może zaraz na to wpadnie – odparł Sherlock. Znalazł wreszcie podwieszoną pod sufitem drewnianą skrzyneczkę, a w niej rząd korków. Pstryk, pstryk, pstryk, i już w całym mieszkaniu nie było prądu.

- Wiertarka – przypomniał Johnowi, krocząc z furkotem płaszcza do salonu.

- Panno Hunter, niech pani jak najszybciej skołuje szklankę z zimną wodą – poprosił John. Violet pobiegła na górę. Toller awanturował się w kuchni, wykrzykując siarczyste przekleństwa i wywracając krzesła, sądząc z odgłosów. Chwilę się męczyli z drzwiami do dalszych pokojów, ale były to stare, dwuskrzydłowe wrota, których zamek nie nastręczał zbytnich trudności. Problemy kryły się dopiero dalej.

Sherlock wskazał martwe już kamery i jakieś inne cholerne zabezpieczenia, które ryknęłyby jak szalone, gdyby weszli bez wyłączania prądu. Dwie kolejne pary drzwi w pokoiku przejściowym, do którego weszli, były opatrzone lepszymi zamkami.

John wyjął małą wiertarkę na akumulatorek i przytknął do drzwi na wprost.

Dziesięć minut wiercenia na przemian z zanurzaniem rozgrzanego wiertła z sykiem w wodzie. Wreszcie stanęły otworem. I tak diabelnie szybko.

W kuchni zrobiło się dziwnie cicho, za to mastiff zaczął szczekać.

- Szybciej, szybciej – mruczał pod nosem Sherlock, podnosząc dywan w sypialni właściciela domu.

- Co pan robi? – pokrzykiwała nierozumiejąco Violet. – Co tam jest?

- John, zrób coś z tą idiotką – odparł uprzejmym, lodowatym tonem.

- Panno Hunter, proszę sprawdzić, co Tollerem – rzucił John przepraszająco.

Violet wybiegła, urażona.

Sherlock znalazł uchwyt w deskach podłogi, kolejny otwór na klucz. Znów wytrych i można unieść klapę. Latarka. Sherlock zsunął się wąską drabinką do środka, w ciemność, niczym do studni. John dał nura za nim, oświetlając drogę.

Zaczęli opukiwać ściany piwniczki, ta po prawej wyglądała podejrzanie. Krótkie oględziny – tak, to dykta – chwyt, ooopa, zasłona odstawiona. Kolejne drzwi, mocowali się z nimi długo, za długo, Johnowi pot spływał kropelką z czoła wzdłuż skroni, aż do szyi. Ręce jednak nie drżały mu ani odrobinę. Czuł spokój, stanowczość, precyzję.

Wewnątrz ktoś był, we wnętrzu ziemi, w samym jądrze ponurego, złowieszczego domu. Słyszeli głuchy odgłos, jakby nieludzki, pozagrobowy jęk.

Wreszcie wiertarka poradziła sobie z ostatnim zamkiem. Drzwi stanęły otworem, Violet krzyczała coś z góry, a w małym, smoliście czarnym pokoiku, przykute kajdankami i przypięte pasami do pryczy leżało wychudzone, wynędzniałe, przerażone stworzenie o wielkich, pełnych lęku oczach i skołtunionych włosach.

Rozerwali więzy, zmagali chwilę z kajdankami, John w końcu przewiercił je wiertarką, w chybotliwym strumieniu światła latarki w pomieszczeniu migały różne niepokojące sprzęty.

- Wyciągniemy panią, jest już pani bezpieczna – szeptał uspokajająco John.

- Pani jest Alice Ruscastle, prawda? – uściślał Sherlock.

Violet wydarła się z góry jakby ją opętało.

Sherlock pobiegł do niej natychmiast, zostawiając latarkę Johnowi, który wcisnął ją do ręki kulącej się i jęczącej cicho Alice, uniósł dziwnie lekką dziewczynę na ramiona i poniósł do wyjścia.

Gdy stanął pod otworem, z którego wpadało światło, i spojrzał do góry, stawiając pierwszą nogę na schodku, usłyszał odgłosy walki, krzyki i nagle strzał; ktoś zamknął klapę i nagle John zorientował się, że stoi na trzęsących się nogach z wrzeszczącą w niebogłosy dziewczyną; latarka upadła na podłogę, zaczął więc kołysać Alice uspokajająco, szeptać coś; ona krzyczała, on ledwie mógł mówić; słyszał strzał, o mój Boże, strzał, musi ją postawić tutaj i podnieść klapę, póki nikt jej jeszcze nie zamknął na klucz, jeśli mu się coś stało…

Znów światło, najpierw cienki prostokąt i kostki Violet, potem klapa otwarła się na całą szerokość. Wspiął się czym prędzej po drabince, unosząc na rekach córkę tego potwora. Była wychudzona, brudna, a może pokryta siniakami. Nie miał czasu się jej przyglądać.

Stanął na środku sypialni, rozejrzał się gorączkowo, zobaczył tylko czyjeś nogi w brudnych dżinsach leżące na podłodze, nie, to cały człowiek, starszy pijaczyna, który upadając, pociągnął za sobą klapę. Całe szczęście, całe szczęście…

Niewiele myśląc, John pobiegł w stronę wyjścia z domu.

Czy jest bardzo złym człowiekiem, że właśnie dziękuje Bogu, że to Toller leży w kałuży krwi, a nie Sherlock?

- To dlatego? To dlatego te włosy, i sukienki, i wszystko? To ona? – dopytywała się histerycznie wysokim głosem Violet. – Trzymał ją tam? Ten zboczeniec ją trzymał w piwnicy? Jezu, ona krwawi!

- Gdzie Sherlock? – domagał się John. Wypadli przez drzwi wejściowe. Smukła, wysoka postać, niech będzie chwała, cała i zdrowa, w jednym kawałku, stała przy otworzonej na oścież bramie, wykrzykując kalumnie, tłumacząc coś i wskazując dom kierowcom podjeżdżających dwóch radiowozów. Ci chyba nie chcieli uwierzyć w to, co mówił, bo w ferworze wymachiwał trzymaną w ręku bronią.

Nagle John zorientował się, że ktoś go zatrzymuje, zagradza drogę i wymachuje odznaką przed oczami.

- Policja, co tu się dzieje? – warknął jakiś goryl w mundurze.

- Wszystko – wykrztusił John zgodnie z prawdą. – Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża.

~o~

- Chociaż tyle, że wpakowali nas do jednej celi – westchnął zrezygnowany John.

Miejscowa policja nie dała się przekonać genialnemu detektywowi-konsultantowi ani wojennemu weteranowi, który również posiadał przy sobie nielegalną broń. Ściślej mówiąc, Glocka, którego według dokumentacji zwrócił armii po tym, jak wrócił z Afganistanu. Ani tym bardziej nie dali się nabrać na piękne oczy bardzo, ale to bardzo śliskiej nieletniej.

Przynajmniej zabezpieczyli miejsce wydarzeń, wysłali Alice w ambulansie na sygnale prosto do szpitala i wszczęli śledztwo w sprawie podejrzanego Jephuro Ruscastle.

Sherlock nie był jednak tym ostatnim zachwycony.

- Całe szczęście, że dopilnowałem, by Scotland Yard się zainteresował tą sprawą – mruczał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie ślepia niczym wielce niezadowolony kocur. – Lestrade zorganizował pościg za tym mętem społecznym zanim jeszcze ten zdążył się zorientować, że trzeba uciekać. „Wszczęli śledztwo", też mi coś. Zanim by ktoś otworzył teczkę z aktami sprawy, gość by się już dawno wyniósł za granicę i wciągał ścieżki na wyspie Bali.

John nie pytał, czemu na Bali, ale podejrzewał, że Sherlock prędzej ma jakieś podejrzenia co do powiązań Ruscatle z Bali niż rzuca nazwami na ślepo.

Zamknęli ich dwóch w areszcie tymczasowym, „póki coś się nie wyjaśni", musieli więc przeczekać, aż Lestrade złapie, kogo trzeba i przybędzie z odsieczą. Nie wiedzieli jednak, co się stało z Violet, ale chyba nie wylądowała w areszcie.

Zostało im siedzieć i odliczać czas. Sherlock czuł się tym osobiście głęboko dotknięty. Miotał się od ściany do ściany, od krat w oknie do krat w drzwiach i ciskał pod nosem klątwy, od których nawet współwięźniom uwiędłyby uszy. Momentami wyglądał na autentycznie obłąkanego. John siedział sobie spokojnie na pryczy i śledził wzrokiem ruchy detektywa. Czuł się jak na meczu w tenisa.

- Może mi wreszcie to i owo wyjaśnisz? – spytał wreszcie, wzdychając. – Będę mógł rozmyślać, jaki to chwytliwy tytuł nadać tej sprawie, skoro już tu siedzimy.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego w szaleństwem w oku.

- Jeśli jeszcze ty mnie zamierzasz zamęczać jakimiś idiotycznym pytaniami? Już na wystarczająco pytań odpowiedziałem tym niemyślącym głąbom – syknął.

Dopiero co wypuścili go z przesłuchania, które zajęło chyba ze dwie godziny. John mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało. Sherlock z prędkością światła wypluwający z siebie dla niego oczywiste fakty i nie nadążający policjanci, którzy muszą wszystko spisać w protokole. W istocie, musiał być niezły cyrk.

- Jeśli zaczniesz się śmiać, strzelę ci w pysk – poinformował grzecznie Sherlock. John zdusił chichot.

- Co zrobiłeś z psem? – spytał zamiast z tego.

- Zaczarowałem go, John – prychnął Sherlock, opierając się plecami o ścianę naprzeciw Johna. – Rzuciłem na niego urok. Moim pięknym liczkiem i złym oczkiem.

John odchrząknął, próbując się nie zakrztusić czającym się w gardle wybuchem wesołości. Jak w pysk, to w pysk, trzeba uważać.

- Ty go nie wyszkoliłeś – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Jasne, że nie ja – wybuchł Sherlock. – Ten imbecyl Ruscastle chwalił się wszem i wobec swoimi postępami w tresurze psa na forum internetowym. Trzeba być naprawdę opóźnionym w rozwoju, żeby upowszechniać takie rzeczy. Wystarczyło tylko przeczytać instrukcję obsługi psa obronnego użytkownika o nicku hailcocainee67 i kupić sobie identyczny gwizdek.

- Wow – wyrwało się Johnowi, jak zwykle. – Naprawdę zrobił coś takiego? Ale chyba o tym, że trzyma córkę w piwnicy, już nie pisał, prawda?

- Nie. Ale nietrudno się było domyślić. Zniknęła jak kamień w wodę, nie można jej było nigdzie, dosłownie nigdzie znaleźć, a przecież najciemniej jest pod latarnią…

Nagle Sherlock urwał swój wywód raptownie, wybił z rytmu i jakby zmieszał.

John nie popędzał go, podejrzewając, że być może wpadł na kolejny cudowny pomysł i nie należy absolutnie przeszkadzać geniuszowi w pracy.

Sherlock omiótł ich celę wzrokiem, przygryzając wargę. Potem nagle podniósł wzrok na Johna, a ten omal się nie zachłysnął intensywnym, dziwnym spojrzeniem, którym obdarzył go towarzysz.

Nagle poczuł się jak mysz w pułapce. Wcale mu się to nie spodobało. Czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok.

- Najciemniej pod latarnią i tak dalej, więc domyśliłeś się, że Alice musi być przetrzymywana w domu – dokończył za Sherlocka przezornie.

- Taak – zgodził się detektyw przeciągle, oddalony myślami o całe eony.

Wreszcie wzruszył ramionami, splótł ręce z tyłu i zaczął się znów przechadzać od ściany do ściany.

- Ludzie to takie pokrętne stworzenia – pożalił się ni z tego, ni z owego.

John zaśmiał się lekko.

- To prawda.

Sherlock wreszcie zaczął opowiadać i wyjaśniać: jak to jeździł to Czerwonych Buków, żeby upewnić się co do tresury psa, obserwował i śledził. Jak to wszystkie tropy prowadziły do pewnej szajki narkotykowej, która działała też na terenie Londynu. Jak się okazało, jednym z szejków całej bandy był właśnie Ruscastle, a jego dom służył jako magazyn. To stąd pojawiali się szemrani biznesmeni i inne typy, kręcące się w okolicach posiadłości, a także zapasy kokainy i innego świństwa. Nikt jednak nie wiedział o jednym – o tym, w co przerodziła się jego chorobliwa miłość do córki. Był o nią nieludzko zazdrosny. Nie wypuszczał z domu, nie pozwalał chodzić do szkoły, uczył wszystkiego sam, a był w sumie niegłupi. W końcu, gdy Alice zaczęła się zbliżać do pełnoletniości i mogła wreszcie pełnoprawnie opuścić dom ojca, a na pewno niczego bardziej nie pragnęła, Ruscastle zdecydował się na drastyczne środki. I to go zgubiło. Zaczął za bardzo kombinować. Nie mógł wiecznie ukrywać swojej córki, szczególnie, że jakiś knypek z wioski się nią interesował. Na początek zakochany młodzian zaczął delikatnie. Doniósł w odpowiednie miejsca, że należy sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem Ruscatle nie marnuje potencjału córki, trzymając ją ciągle w domu. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nie czuje się nieszczęśliwa, nasłał więc na nią urzędników z Ministerstwa Edukacji. Gdy Ruscatle dostał zawiadomienie o wizytacji, spanikował i wynajął Violet Hunter, by udawała jego córkę. Nie miał z nią zbytniego problemu, kokaina ułatwiła wszelkie dziwaczne ugody. Zręcznie nakierował prostytutkę na to, jak ma odpowiadać urzędasom. Oprócz tego prezentował podglądającemu swoją ukochaną Alice młodocianemu knypkowi, że jego córka go nie chce i na dodatek dobrze jej z ojcem. Po prostu sadzał Violet na stołeczku przy oknie i opowiadał jej kawały, a ta się śmiała na całego, podczas gdy tamten ich podglądał. Niewątpliwie łamało mu się serce, gdy Violet go nie poznawała na spacerach do wioski, co zauważył Sherlock podczas śledztwa.

Wreszcie detektyw stwierdził, że pora na akcję, wyłuszczył swoje podejrzenia Lestradowi, nakierował go na tropy szajki i zapowiedział, że ma się zająć złapaniem Ruscatle. Jak zwykle jednak nie poinformował, że sam ma ochotę wedrzeć się do domu i uwolnić Alice. Powiedział mu o tym dopiero przez telefon, już z aresztu. Należało więc tylko siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś ich uwolni.

- Ta sprawa ma blogerski potencjał, John – podkreślił Sherlock. – Dama w opresji, okrutny zboczeniec, kazirodztwo, narkotyki, przemoc i seks.

- Cud, miód i orzeszki – zgodził się prywatny blogger Sherlocka, machając nogami na zbyt wysokiej pryczy. – A do tego jaki potencjał do zabaw słownych.

- Pierwszy to zauważyłem – oburzył się Sherlock. – Masz zaznaczyć, że ja wymyśliłem „copper bitch". A „Trollera" panna Hunter.

- Ale „Ruscattle" to już mój pomysł – wskazał John.

- „Ruscattle", na to nie wpadłem – uśmiechnął się Sherlock, doceniając dowcip. – Nie wiem, jak wpleciesz w to wszystko ruskie bydło, ale proszę cię uprzejmie, rób, co chcesz. Możesz nawet robić bydło, ja umywam ręce.

- Masz rację, z gościa bardziej była świnia niż baran.

John mógł zająć się rogacizną, nierogacizną i innymi sprawami dopiero dnia następnego, bo gdy długa ręka Scotland Yardu dotarła aż do zapyziałych wiosek, w których tkwili wraz Sherlockiem, był już wieczór, a gdy dotarli na Baker Street, późna noc.

John dawno z taką ulgą nie kładł się spać. Dopiero rano, gdy otworzył oczy jeszcze na wpół zatopiony we śnie, przypomniał sobie poprzedni poranek. I spalił raka.

~o~

Sherlock znów gdzieś przepadł i kiedy John wrócił następnego dnia z przychodni, na schodach pod drzwiami zastał Violet Hunter.

Ubrana w szałowe, markowe ubrania i niebotyczne szpilki, skrzące się diamencikami, siedziała w nonszalanckiej pozie małej, kokieteryjnej lolitki na schodku. I żuła gumę. John zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nie pomyślała o tym, że gdy ktoś będzie szedł po schodach, obejrzy sobie dokładnie to, że pod minispódniczką ma na sobie cienkie jak nić pajęcza stringi.

John czasami bywał naiwny.

Nie zauważył też, że trochę jej zrzedła mina, kiedy zauważyła, że to on, a nie jego zabójczo przystojny współlokator.

- Pan Watson! – ucieszyła się jednak, wstając z gracją i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – Wiem już wszystko z pana bloga!

Cóż miał zrobić, choć trochę zmieszany, wpuścił ją do mieszkania i zaczął wypytywać, gdzie się podziewała.

- Och, okazało się, że jeden z moich klientów pracuje w policji! Był taki dobry, że mnie szybko wypuścił – szczebiotała. John wyobraził sobie, jak mała z lisim uśmiechem na ustach szepcze do uszka jednego z glin, by zdjął jej kajdanki, bo inaczej wszyscy się dowiedzą, co wyprawiał z nieletnią. – A na dodatek pozwolił mi wrócić do tych całych buków po parę drobiazgów, które tam zostawiłam – zaśmiała się uroczo, machając nóżką, opadającą z wysokiego stolika barowego, który stał przy kuchennym stole.

- Dużo udało ci się zabrać? – spytał z niepokojem John, podejrzewając, o czym mówiła.

- Wystarczająco – odparła z dumą. – Już nie muszę przyjmować klientów.

- To może zrezygnujesz też z tej trucizny, to przecież pewna śmierć, a ty jesteś taką młodą, pełną życia dziewczyną… - zaczął ojcowskim tonem doktor.

Violet spojrzała na niego tak, jakby był niemądry.

- Nie twój pierdolony interes, co zrobię z moim życiem. Na razie jednak chcę się odwdzięczyć – wyznała, bawiąc się długim, ciężkim kolczykiem.

- Ależ nie musisz – wystraszył się nie na żarty John.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

- Chcę wam odpalić kilka kawałków – wyjaśniła. - Zabrałam mnóstwo keszu. Sram milionami. Mów, ile chcecie.

John na chwilę zaniemówił i już chciał się zapierać, że niczego nie chcą w zamian, gdy nagle zaświtał mu w głowie genialny pomysł.

Uśmiechnął się szatańsko, a potem przysunął do Violet, by wyjaśnić swój plan.

~o~

Pewnego ranka, gdy John zszedł na dół, zastał w kuchni plamę czerwieni. Szczupłą, elegancką, idealnie dopasowaną i bezczelnie ponętną plamę koloru wina, ciasno otulającą tył Sherlocka, od góry do dołu, odznaczając dyskretnie nasyconą purpurą pośladki.

John zatrzymał się w drzwiach i jęknął.

- O mój Boże, teraz to będzie dopiero trudno – wyszeptał do siebie, nie mogąc odciągnąć wzroku od tylnych części swojego współlokatora.

Sherlock odwrócił głowę. Do ust przylepiony miał paskudny, szatański uśmieszek.

- Przesyłka od panny Hunter, „w podzięce za opiekę, pomoc i przygodę życia" – oznajmił, opierając dłonie o biodra i obracając się powoli i z premedytacją, by zaprezentować szlafrok w całości. Okazało się, że nie cały jest w kolorze wina, klapy i rękawy oblamowane były szerokim pasem głębokiej czerni, takiej samej, co pasek. – Chyba nie do końca mi do twarzy w tym kolorze, nie sądzisz? – nadąsał się, wydymając usta.

- Ale bardzo do tyłu – wypalił John bezmyślnie, a potem zawstydził się spektakularnie.

Sherlock wpił w niego niepokojące ślepia, w których czaiło się coś drapieżnego.

- Napisała, że kupiła go w Harrodsie – kontynuował jakby nigdy nic. - Za twoją radą.

W kuchni zapanowała dziwna, niezręczna cisza. John był równie czerwony na twarzy, co nowy szlafrok Sherlocka.

- Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem – mruknął John i już miał się odwrócić na pięcie, by skierować czym prędzej do łazienki, gdy nagle Sherlock jednym susem był już przy nim, jego ręce zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach Johna niczym szczypce i zgrabnym, błyskawicznym ruchem przygwoździł Johna do kredensu.

- Koniec tego – oznajmił Sherlock, pochylając się tak, by mieć oczy Johna na wysokości swoich. – Żadnego więcej zamiatania tematu pod dywan. Chcę wiedzieć jasno i zrozumiale, co się dzieje.

Doktor wyglądał, jakby sam się chciał schować pod dywan.

- Sherlock – warknął ostrzegawczo. – Wypuść mnie.

„Bo na mnie napuścisz stado uspokajających herbatek i dulszczyznę zamiast włoszczyzny w zupie" – dopowiedział sobie Sherlock.

- Nie. Musisz mi powiedzieć wprost, czy to, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą, było świadome – powiedział na głos stanowczo, napierając na Johna. – Że teraz będzie trudniej. Przyznawaj się.

John zakwilił niemal jak osaczone dziecko, unikając wzorku Sherlocka.

- Uspokój się, jesteśmy współlokatorami i dorosłymi mężczyznami… - zaczął, ale trzymający go mocno w uścisku Sherlock przerwał mu natychmiast.

- I właśnie dlatego trzeba pewne rzeczy wyjaśnić! Ludzka psychika w pewnych aspektach jest dla mnie niewytłumaczalna i kompletnie irracjonalna, wiesz o tym doskonale. Spójrz na mnie i odpowiedz.

John dał za wygraną i podniósł wzrok. Przez miękką wełnę szlafroka, pachnącą dużymi pieniędzmi i nowością, czuł napierające na niego kolano. W zupełnie nieodpowiednim miejscu.

Oczy Sherloka były niespodziewanie blisko, przejrzyste, błyszczące i bezchmurne, w niesamowitym, szarozielonobłękitnym kolorze. Olbrzymie, powiększone źrenice wpijały się w niego tak, jakby mógł z nich odczytać coś niemego, niewyrażalnego.

Poczuł, że nie może się dłużej opierać, że wszystkie jego zapory, bariery i uprzedzenia runęły, upadły i kompletnie zniknęły. Znienacka Sherlock nie był tylko ideą, jego wyobrażeniem, zbitką cech, wspaniałych zalet i uciążliwych przywar, umysłem wcielonym w idealnie skrojone ubrania.

Nagle był bardzo blisko i pachniał mydłem, a lekko mokre końcówki włosów opadały mu na kołnierz, znacząc go plamami wilgoci, a jego usta były pełne i wygięte w prowokacyjnym, wiedzącym uśmieszku, co nadawało mu lekko wilczego wyrazu.

John mimowolnie objął rękami swoje małe, domowe zjawisko w szlafroku koloru wina i pociągnął ku sobie, jeszcze bliżej, choć wydawało się, że i tak są tak bardzo blisko, blisko jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nie odpowiedział w końcu. Zapomniał.

~o~~o~~o~

**KONIEC**

"You have degraded what should have been a course of lectures into a series of tales", rzekłby Mr Holmes z pogardą, gdyby zobaczył moje wypociny.

Pełny tekst opowiadania, z którego czerpałam inspirację pełnymi garściami:

**The Adventure of the Copper Beeches**

www(.)readbookonline(.)net/readOnLine/2648/

Podobało się/Gardzisz? Napisz mi o tym! Przycisk _Review_ poniżej;]


End file.
